Ask Beyond Birthday!
by xXxIchigoBeyondxXx
Summary: Ask Beyond Birthday, everybody's fave murderer! Cause nobody likes Light-0 imagaY
1. Page 1

Hello, I am BB

Hello, I am BB. Feel free to ask me any questions via the review box… I suppose.


	2. Page 2

Hello BB,

**Hello BB,**

**I don't believe this is much of a question, I apologize for that, but did you happen to get this idea from L? He is also known as VoiceAmongTheDead here. I'm very curious about you and your reasons behind what you did, but if I'm going to be honest I have never read or seen any of the anime/manga that involves you yet, though I plan to in the near future. Your character is intriguing to me (if not slightly disturbing), and I look forward to your response. Thank you.**

**-Outcast**

Dear OutcastToReality,

L is on here, eh? I should find him…

**Which person do you hate the most and why? **

**Any tips for a bitting hamster? my hamster keeps biting me D: **

**I swear she hates me! **

**well I cant think of any good questions today **

Bye-bye! :D

Dear tricia010,

The person I hate the most is Near, because he succeeded in what I failed to do. I suggest you kill that hamster if you want it to stop biting you…

**Ok, **

**Have you ever meet L?**

**If so, what were your thoughts on him?**

**When you lived at Wammy's, who did you know. Did you have any friends there?**

**That's all I've got for now.**

Dear Iris Noir,

I have in fact met L on various occasions, as we did grow up in the same orphanage.

I think he is a beautifully skilled man, and I wished to become better than him.

At Wammy's, I was good friends with A.

**Hello, BB. Just another of your many fans here right now.**

**Why is it that you enjoy jam so much? What first made you discover its joys?**

**Also, do you like kittens?**

Dear The Crazy Evil Akatsuki Neko,

I enjoy jam due to the fact that you can always tell when someone has eaten it. It's quite beautiful the way it stains your fingers when eaten.

I prefer cats to kittens… Do you happen to be a cat? I see the word neko in your name.

**BB... Not much to say, really... **

**#1:I'll be blunt. If you had a death note, how would you use it?**

**#2:I know you would never kill L. You can try to call my bluff all you want, but it's a fact. What would you do to humiliate/ruin L?**

**#3:I've compared you to fictional murderer Hannibal Lecter numerous times. Do you see the similarities?**

**#4:Personally, If I were you, I'd have send L on a wild goose chase across America (or the world)I mean, why stop in LA? Hundreds of locations on this flat earth need more anarchy. Playing a little catch me if you can with L would be a delight.**

**Farewell & adieu,**

**Anarchist Sandwich (aka The Fictlizuh)**

Dear The Fictlizuh,

No, I find it much more interesting to kill with my own hands.

Force him to love me…

Who is Hannibal Lecter?

Simply because of the fact it would make him angrier to know that he can't find me in one city compared to the entire planet, don't you agree?

**This question has been driving my friends and I insane:**

If A committed suicide, you're B and L is the world's greatest detective, what happened to the rest of the original alphabet?

Dear Unlucky-angel13,

There is no other alphabet. The letters simply stand for the first initial of our names, or in L's case, his whole name.

**Whoo Hoo! Beyond! I frickin' LOVE YOU! Here is some strawberry jam for your awsomeness! CAN I HAVE A HUG! XD!**

**Anyway...**

**1. Do you feel bad that you under estimated Namoi?**

**2. Do you hate Kira?**

**3. I was rooting for you to win! When are you going to try again!?**

**I LOVE YOU!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-Lover,

Thank you for the strawberry jam, yes you may have a hug… It's nice to have people as sweet as you around. Chews thumb thoughtfully

I do believe that I should have examined her more carefully than I did.

I do hate Kira.

Thank you, dear. I will try again when I can fully plan out my moves and escape prison…


	3. Page 3

YAY

**YAY! Beyond Birthday! You and L are tied as my favorite characters in the Death Note Realm!**

**1. favorite song?**

**2. favorite book?**

**3. You seemed infatuated with L. Are you?**

**4. Would you join forces with L if it meant catching Kira?**

Dear puddingcup,

Sweets Time Midnight by Flandre Scarlet… Very deep and creepy… I recommend it.

So far, my favorite book would have to be the Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne.

I love L very deeply, and see great beauty in him; however, I only wish to surpass him. I love him like a brother.

I do not care whether or not Kira is caught.

**Aloha! I still love ya! XD Here is some strawberry jam again!**

**Now onto the questions:**

**1. Another hug?**

**2. What do you think of Mello?**

**3. Why only 3 victims? Why didn't you shoot for more?**

**4. Ever had a crush on someone?**

**Love ya! Bye!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-Lover

Thankyou again for the jam smiles Of course you may have another hug. hugs happily

In my eyes, Mello is similar to me. He seems to be someone I could become friends with, if I had the time, due to the fact like me, he was only the backup. I do wish him well.

The longer I took, the easier it would become for L to find me, and so I opted for three only.

I have in fact had a crush on someone before. It was… nice to feel like that…

**I suppose it is beautiful when you think of it like that. Quite an odd thought to a normal person, ne?**

**Cats are much more mature than kittens in some aspects. :) Alas, 'Neko' is but a name.**

**Ah, do you enjoy cake as much as you do jam? Or do abhor cake with your entire being?**

If you had to name one, what would you say is your favorite movie? And may I hug you?

**Thank you very much for answering the meaningless little questions, Beyond-san. bows**

Dear The Crazy Evil Akatsuki Neko,

I am sorry to hear that neko is only your name… I have to say, I enjoy jam much more than cake. I don't watch movies very often… You may hug me… I suppose. hugs half-heartedly


	4. Page 4

Ah

**Ah.. i'll have to listen to that song and read that book**

**lol i like deep and creepy so it sounds like a song i would like XD**

**1. May I please have a hug?**

**2. Favorite TV show?**

**3. what made you want to beat L?**

Dear puddingcup,

1.You may have a hug. hugs carefully

2. I never watch television much…

3. As some of you stalkers may know, A and I were good friends. A had also commit suicide due to the fact that he couldn't take the pressure of becoming the next L. As A was my friend, I vowed to avenge his death by proving I could beat L without dying.

**Hallo.**

Why do you think you turned out like you did? I mean, if L would've paid more attention to you, A would've survived, you did not have the Eyes, etc., how do you think your life and personality would be different? Do you think you still would've killed those people? And do you at all blame L for those murders?

Dear HannahSheep,

I think I turned out just fine… Do you think otherwise? I'm afraid I don't understand your second question, please clarify. If L paid attention, I most likely would have not committed those murders, however, those three would have still been dead on the exact same date and time. To a certain degree, I do blame L for the murders, but, as stated earlier, they were destined to die then.

**Hello! A hug? Jam for you!**

**Anyway here are my questions...**

**1. Did you ever want to kiss L?**

**2. Best childhood memory?**

**3.Thoughts on Matt, Mello's friends?**

**I love you! bye!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-Lover,

Thankyou for the jam, my dear. You may have a hug. hugs gently, focused on jam

I have in fact had a couple of moments where I wanted to kiss L, however, I was able to resist.

I think that my best childhood memory was being kissed by my crush.

I really have no opinion on Matt… He's too much of a wallflower to become anything…

**:\ another BB questionaire? oh well, there's like, dozens of L ones so I won't pay it any mind :P. so, YOU'RE AWESOME! (you may see the rest of it on my profile on 2008-10-19 and only on that day)**

**1) so, L has a puzzle out for us to solve. do you have something like that?**

**2) what's ur favorite color? (Black and white are shades, not colors)**

**3) is it okay if I give you a hug? :) (i will not touch you if you don't wish to)**

**and don't forget the jam! -hands jam-**

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

1. A puzzle? Of course, if you're up to it. Here's one I don't expect anyone to find out. Imagine a prisoner in a prison. He is sentenced to death and has been told that he will be killed on one day of the following week. He has been assured that the day will be a surprise to him, so he will not be anticipating the hangman on a particular day, thus keeping his stress levels in check. The prisoner starts to think to himself, if I am still alive on Thursday, then clearly I shall be hanged on Friday, this would mean that I then know the day of my death; therefore I cannot be hanged on Friday. Now then, if I am still alive on Wednesday, then clearly I shall be hanged on Thursday, since I have already ruled out Friday. The prisoner works back with this logic, finally concluding that he cannot after all be hanged, without already knowing which day it was. Casually, resting on his laurels, sitting in his prison cell on Tuesday, the warden arrives to take him to be hanged, the prisoner was obviously surprised! Ponder this?

2. My favorite color is red.

3.You may hug me, if you wish hugs normally

Thankyou for the jam, I appreciate it.


	5. Page 5

BB

**BB! Can I have a hug? Also, what color underwear do you wear? BOXERS OR BRIEFS?! PLAID OR SOLID?! **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

That question is a little personal, no? If you must know, boxers… The design frequently changes… satisfying enough?

**Yo Beyond!! I have a question for you...Is admiration a form of love for you? 'cause I don't think you hate L...you want to be like him. does that mean you love him?**

**And is the fact that L take your other name, Ryuzaki, desturbed you?**

**thanks beyond birthday !!**

Dear Kenzaki,

Admiration is a form of love no matter where you are. Of course I don't hate L, I love him in a brotherly way rather than a traditional love way. L has used the name Ryuzaki before? I never knew that…

**Me again. I forgot to give you jam. (hands jam) **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

Thankyou very much…

HI! I

Dear popprincess94,

Hi! I- regret to inform you that what you just stated made no sense.

**Matt: did you just call me a wallflower?**

**Rachel: LOL Matt is a wallflower! I'm announcing that on "Matt Responds"**

**Anyway,**

**1. was the answer to your puzzle "because he thought that they wouldn't kill him since he knew they wouldn't kill him on a day he thought that he would die"? sorry if that didn't make sense... it'll probably just be better if you give me the answer XD**

**2. May i have another hug, please?**

**3. what are you gonna be for Halloween? (sorry if someone has already asked that)**

**anyway, here's some strawberry Jam! -hands over the jam-**

Dear puddingcup and Mail,

Yes Matt, you are a wallflower; feel free to announce that wherever.

1.The answer to the puzzle will be revealed at the end of the response list, so just wait.

2.You may have a hug. hugs normally, however, is staring at Matt.

3. I don't celebrate Halloween; nobody has asked that yet so don't worry…

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

**Oh my! It's BB-kun. Imagine that. :)**

**Okay, B, I've read some of your other questions/answers and I have a few questions of my own. I love writing you, but I never know if I'm doing it quite right. Thus, I really want to accost -- uh -- COUGH/HACK/SPUTTER... ask... you for some information. For research, I mean.**

**--**

**1. What's your favorite place in the world?**

**2. If A hadn't committed suicide, and therefore succeeded L after his death, would you hate A?**

**3. If you were to choose between L and A, who would you choose?**

**4. Have you ever tried to prevent a lifespan from ending?**

**5. Who is this "crush" that you keep alluding to?? ... Just... you know, for research.**

**--**

**And thank you for your time, dear sir. You're my absolute favorite psycho. C:**

Dear My Sublunary Soul,

1. I have not traveled the world, so I cannot answer your question

2. I would probably highly detest A.

3. L, for sure. He's just so more… interesting.

4. I had once, when I was young… to my utter pleasure, it was a success.

5. My crush is a woman I am deeply in love with…

**-hands more jam while pondering, thumb lightly brushing against lip- hm...**

**Was he surprised because, with his logic, he actually wasn't anticipating for the hangman to come that day? If he uses that logic to rule out a certain day, then he isn't expecting to die on that day. So, if he ruled out that he couldn't die on Tuesday, he assumed that the hangman wouldn't come on Tuesday. But he did come, and since it wasn't what the prisoner was expecting, he was surprised.**

**BTW, did you see 216596's riddle for Ask L? I think it's Shadow, but I'm not sure.**

**Meh, they're both probably wrong, oh well :P. I'm actually not that good at puzzles, **

**one of my friends is, but not me. **

**I have a little riddle for you too! The one who makes it, sells it. The one who buys it, doesn't use it. The one who uses it, doesn't know they're using it. What is it?**

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

The answer to the riddle will be posted at the end of the "fanservice." Hmmm. I have not yet seen the riddle on "Ask L" I shall view it momentarily. As for your riddle… Is it a casket?

**Dear Beyond-sama,**

**I'm a PSYCHOTIC L fangirl. And now I'm your fangirl! I have a plushie. **

**Anyways...**

**1) What is L's blood type? (I'm sure you know :3)**

**2) Can you give me a hug please? **

**3) Can you kill the other L fangirls for me if i give you lots of strawberry jam?**

**4) Can you tie up L for me and force him to eat vegetables? Please?**

**5) What is YOUR blood type?**

**6) Did you dye your hair?**

**7) If you could choose, how would you die?**

**8) How old were you when you became an orphan?**

**9) Would you kill me if I accidentally called you Back-up?**

**:3 Thank you.**

Dear AngelofSatire,

I actually am not sure of L's bloodtype…

Yes, you may have a hug. hugs

Only when there time has come…

You want me to use _bondage_ against L to get him to eat vegetables?? Please do that on your own time.

My blood type is O.

My natural hair color is dark brown, so yes, I died it, but it's not like it made much of a difference.

I would like to die in the arms of my crush, peacefully, of course.

I was eight when I became an orphan.

I would not kill you, just hate you…

xXxIchigoBeyondxXx: Okay! And now for the answer to Beyond-Sama's riddle! The answer is… Nothing! There is now way the conclusion could be true! It was a paradox!


	6. Page 6

God people!This is the fucking third Death Note "Ask" column here!Is everyone just poppin up like daisies!And weren't you dead?! O.O eye twitchs

Dear Animelover1002,

There are plenty of "Ask" Death Note character columns, but so what? To my knowledge, there is an L, Near, Matt, Mello, Light, Misa, Ryuk, and Matsuda. Lots of people find them fun. No, I am not dead…

**... odd answer... **

**1. what is your crush's name? please tell me? ...okay, never mind.. that's personal so you don't have to answer... I still wanna know though...**

**2. May i have another hug? -pushes Matt out of the room so Beyond doesn't have to stare at him and be mad-**

**3. Have some more jam :D -hands over jam-**

**4. is there any other flavor of jam you like besides Strawberry?**

**5. Do you like poetry?**

**6. you seem like a sweet man since you said you'd prefer to die peacefully in the arms of your crush... are you a sweet man?**

Bye Beyond!! -gives Beyond a kiss on the cheek-

Dear puddingcup,

1. Hmm… How about I give you a riddle… The answer to the riddle is her first name, okay? Ahh… lets see… Although this is fairly obvious, it is all I can think of… _It means _

"_strawberry" in an other language._ Good enough? Beyond thinks so.

2. Yes, you may have another hug. hugs while smiling

3. Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

4. I like apricot jam to some extent…

5. Yes, I love poetry very much… I happen to like Emily Dickinson and Edgar Alan Poe.

6. Am I sweet? Well, I'm certainly not as sadistic as people say… I am a rather romantic person though.

-blushes a million shades of red-

**Master Birthday,**

**I am sorry I have no jam for you today. I forgot to go shopping, so expect some tomorrow with coffee. Whether or not you answer my questions is entirely up to you, the jam will still come.**

**1. Is the reason for chosing LA for your murders because of L+A, thus making the case name L, A, and BB, for you, A, and L?**

**2. May I be allowed to be happy Kira killed Naomi Misora? I ask because what she said about you made me very... angry...**

**3. Could you please tell me your thoughts on Wammy's House's purpose?**

**4. Is there anything I could do for you, Master?**

**5. May I call you my master?**

**I apologize again for not having the jam on hand. Please forgive me.**

Dear MyTimeIs0000,

Hmmm… That sounds rather tasty…

1. I really didn't have a reason behind choosing the city of L.A…. sorry for the disappointment.

2. Yes, you may be happy. It's your own opinion to judge.

3. My personal views are that it is a meaningless area in which children are brainwashed to become another person, in which many of them have never met before. It's bedlam.

4. No, but Thankyou.

5. Please do not.

**Helloooo! I got lotsa q's for you BB-Sama!**

**1. Have you ever thought of getting married and having kids?**

**2. How many kids do you want?**

**3. What is your ideal type of woman?**

**4. Do you sleep with anything odd?**

5. What color are your pajamas?

**6. Have you ever kissed someone? Who?**

**7. Has someone ever kissed you? WHO? pulls out AK47**

**8. Have you ever thought of suicide?**

**9. Has anyone ever asked you to be their valentine?**

**10. Have you ever asked anyone to be your valentine?**

**11. Where do you live?**

**12. And ah… where exactly does this "Crush" of yours live? hides AK47**

**-Much love! Miss. Gothic Lolita**

Dear Miss. Gothic Lolita

1. Yes, I have

2. Perhaps three…

3. One whom loves me, whom is smart, gentle, likes to cuddle, one who smiles a lot… I could go on…

4. Actually, I do sleep with a torn apart rabbit that my mother had given me when I was young…

5. They vary.

6. Ah yes… My crush… has gone completely goo-goo

7. Yes… The fact that you have a weapon is one reason I will not tell you…

8. I actually have…

9. Most definitely.

10. No…

11. That question is out of range…

12. Not telling! sticks tongue out

XXxIchigoBeyondxXx: AWWW! POOR BEYOND-KUN! snuggles up next to him and kisses his cheek WHAT NOW BIZNITCHESS!!


	7. Page 7

**Hello! i'm back! Hahaha!**

**I will find out your crushes name! Strawberry huh? Do you know how many languges there are! I'll have to google it! Lol Here is ten million pounds of jam for you to swim in it :D**

**On with the questions!**

**1. Is your crush alive?**

**2. R ya a virgin? XD**

**3. Whatcha doing for Halloween?**

**4. Do you realize that you have billions of obsessed fangirls?**

**5. Did you know i'm one of them?! XD**

**Love ya B! -Kisses on the cheek- Bye!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-Lover,

Her name is quite beautiful, I hope you do… Thankyou for the jam, my dear…

1. Yes, she is smiles

2. Most certainly blushes

3. Hmmm… I haven't thought about it yet…

4. Ah, I see that very clearly… Unfortunately

5. I could already tell, my dear. laughs cutely

-blushes deeply from kiss-

**AW! You're so cute when you blush!**

**1. May i have another hug?**

**2. I'm afraid your clue didn't give me much help... would you be so kind as to give me another clue?**

**3. what do you think of Matsuda?**

**4. where would you want to go for vacation?**

Dear puddingcup,

Ahh… Thankyou?

1. Yes, you may have a hug hugs awkwardly

2. Hn… I see one of our other "fans" has guessed the correct answer… you will have to wait, my dear.

3. I've never met him… Is he one of the other Wammy's boys?

4. Somewhere romantic…

**Here you are, as promised. Hands a box filled with jars of strawberry jam And here. Gives mug of steaming coffee filled to the brim with sugar**

**1. Not a problem, I was merely curious.**

**2. Thank you.**

**3. I agree.**

**4. Please let me know if there is anything you require.**

**5. As you wish.**

**6. How are you today?**

**Thank you for answering my earlier inquiries.**

Dear MyTimeIs0000,

Thankyou for the jam and coffee, my dear.

6. lonely… how about you?

you are welcome.

:D

**(hands BB an enormous can of jam) **

**You forgot to hug me. May I have one now? **

**And now, for terrifying and disturbing questions everyone else is too afraid to ask... **

**1. Have you ever kissed/been kissed by a MAN? **

**2. Can I be your friend? We can kill things together! WE CAN PUT THE LAUGHTER IN SLAUGHTER. **

**3. Have you ever worn the color pink? **

**4. How about purple? **

**5. What is your favorite song? **

**6. Is your crush named Ichigo? **

**7. Btw, I think you're cooler than L. SERIOUSLY, you are awesome. I want to hug you and play fun games where we step on ANTS! :D (glomps BB) **

**8. How many times in your life have you thrown up? **

**9. Who do you want to be president? **

**10. I can't think of anything else, so... (stomps on ants, kisses BB on the cheek, and runs in circles.) **

**AND YES, **

**A kiss on the cheek is a sign of friendship. LET'S BE FRIENDS. **

**I'm high on acorns today. **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

I apologize for not hugging you previously! gives a big hug

1. My father… no yaoi though… sorry to disappoint.

2. Really? You would like to be my friend… that would make Beyond very happy. hugs

3. I once spilt an icee on a white shirt while shopping with my mother… and it turned pink…

4. No…

5. Sweets Time Midnight by Flandre Scarlet

6. Yes. That is her name… you are quite clever… I lover her so… but will she love me? How did you find out what her name was?

7. Stepping on ants? Fun Fun.

8. LOTS

9. Of what exactly?

10. Umm… okay.

**Dear Beyond,**

**(Uh, before I begin to interrogate you, I should get this out of my system... HHOMMG KAWAII11!!1one!)**

**1. Why do you like strawberry jam? I like it because you like it, and I'm wondering why I like it...?**

**2. How would you get rid of a phycotic stalker (without killing them?) I'm wondering how /you/ would do it, I have a stalker, myself...**

**3. Why do you think you have the eyes? I've read some fics about shinigami dropping their eyes, but shinigami aren't that stupid, are they?**

**P.S. I remember reading that you chose LA because It's "L. is A.fter B.eyond B.irthday." LA BB? **

**(I have the book in my lap. I love it that much. w**

Dear xxMelodii,

1. I think it looks pretty peculiar when it stains your fingers…

2. You don't

3. I was simply born with them.

4. Yes, you are correct.

**dang, i didn't get a chance to review the last chapter! oh well :P. **

**In order to make up for it -hands extra jam-**

**a paradox? dang, i don't like those things, so frustrating -.-**

**ur right, a casket :)!**

**Okay, how about this?**

**Weight in my belly, Trees on my back**

**Nails in my ribs, and feet I do lack. What am I?**

**(Lol, you get extra credit if you can guess where I got the riddle from)**

**1) so, do you have anything ur planning to do soon?**

**2) what does the fact that i'm being you for halloween make you think?**

**you seem quite calm. it's oddly soothing :)**

Thankyou, my dear. I find paradoxes… interesting… Hmm… Are you a ship? I am not sure where it came from… Beyond is no L!

1. Perhaps find my inner courage…

2. I have very odd fangirls…

**laughslikeL-san,you'll be getting A LOT of hugs!Good luck!**

Dear Animelover1002,

Ah… Thankyou…

**HI B-KUN! sorry i'm hyper ' well i have a few questions for you along with a riddle at the end...OH and here is some Jam!!**

**1.Have you ever watched Naruto?if so who is your favorite character?**

**2.if you were an animal what would you be?i see as more of a wolf or lion X3**

**3.do you shop at Hot Topic? lol i do!**

**4.this is important WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BAND!?**

**okay time for the riddle.**

**What can fill up a room but take up no space?**

**alright thats all i got! hugs and kisses cheek BYEZ waves**

Dear raiden cullen,

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

1. I have not…

2. I don't know…

3. No…

4. Hn… I rather like Emilie Autumn… she has a beautiful voice.

Air?

**I know!I talk to Near and L-san all the time!Just I didn't know there were so many!Oh and I'm sorry if I was rude!I ate WAY too much junk food and it made me really moody!And i know you're not dead!I mean,if you were dead how on earth would you be here?!shaskes headIt wouldn't make any sense,none whatsoever!Um...**

**blinksI lost my question!Again!Oh!Have you been to Disneyland?I ask everyone this but I like to know!That and i had a dream were you tried to kill me and my friends at Disneyland and you got stepped on by a 50ft woman!It was really weird!**

Sayonara!waves

Dear Animelover1002,

I have been to Disneyland… Odd dream…


	8. Page 8

**:DD**

**I solved the riddle. SOLVED IT! :D **

**And you have now guarunteed I will have a good day. **

**Have you read Abarat, by Clive Barker? I think you would really enjoy it. **

**And now, I must ask. **

**What flavor of jam is the best?! **

**And also, have you ever worked at a Subway? This person I know wrote a fanfic where you worked there... and, um, chopped off a guy's hand. **

**Have a wonderful day, **

**--WK. **

PS: I hope Ichigo loves you. If she doesn't, then she must be deluded. You are the MOST AWESOMEST MURDERED EVER.

Dear Wasabikitty10,

1. No, I shall look it up momentarily… what is it about?

2. Strawberry by a landslide.

3. What is Subway?

Thankyou, my dear. smiles

**Arrg, Beyond, you frustrate me so..**

**What do you think about jelly? I, myself, don't like it...**

**What's your favorite body part? Mine's the pinky toe. 8DD**

**If someone attempted to stab you with a knife, what would you do?**

**Also, I drew & wrote perverted doujins of you and L, how does that make you feel?**

And, hugmeplz? ..

Dear xxMelodii,

1. It's gross because it's made from the juice of a fruit, and usually artificial…

2. The heart…

3. "Attemted" meaning I was unharmed, I would probably kill them.

4. Very awkward…

hugs, disgusted by the whole "perverted doujin" thing

sighsI know my dreams are really weird.And I glad someone has actually be to Disneyland before,most people say no.What's your favorite ride at Disneyland?And I apologize now for any and all weirdness(if that is even a word)that I might say,do,etc. I just don't talk to people very often.laughs to selfWell i gotta go before my mom knows I'm talking to you,so sayonara!waves and hums "The Plauges" from the Prince of Egypt

Dear Animelover1002,

1. _Space Mountain_

**okay...**

**well you are cute! -kisses Beyond on the cheek-**

**and no, Matsuda is not one of the Whammy boys... lol not very close either..**

**Matsuda: what does that mean?**

**Matt: it means you're stupid!**

**Matsuda: -runs to cry in a corner-**

**Rachel: great... now you've upset him! -comforts Matsuda-**

**1. so have you watched the Death Note Series and read the spin off book? your opinions on it?**

**2. do you like Linkin Park?**

**3. favorite food besides jam?**

**4. may i have another hug please?**

**5. so are you gonna ask Ichigo out?**

**6. What language is Ichigo from? it sounds pretty!**

**7. do you have split personalities?**

**8. where would you want to take Ichigo on a date?**

**-Hands Beyond another jar of jam-**

bye!

Dear puddingcup,

-blushes-

1. I never bothered to do either.

2. Never heard of it…

3. Tofu…

4. Yes, you may. hugs

5. I don't have the courage to, sadly…

6. Japanese.

7. I believe so.

8. Wherever she wants to be…

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

**Hi again B-kun i'm not so hyper this time more like depressed...anywho there were 3 answers to the riddle air,darkness,and light. oh and right now i'm sending 100 jars of jam to your house!don't ask now on to the questions.**

**1.How would you feel if i told you that i was a gothic punk rocker and that you,Kiriyama(battle royale),and Zero(vampire knight) were my role models/idols,but mostly you!**

**2.What would you rather be a werewolf or vampire?**

**3.what are your thoughts on emos? i have my emo days,do you?**

**4.Whats your fav movie?**

**5.What are your thoughts on the Twilight saga? hence my screen name XD**

**and thats all! Adios me amigo!hugs and kisses lol XD**

Dear raiden cullen,

How do you know where I live, exactly?

1. Uh… loved by a gothic punk rocker?

2. Vampire

3. Theyre just people…

4. I don't really watch movies…

5. It's a very well written series.

**Hey BB, no hugs from me, I don't really do the close contact thing.**

**My questions are;**

**1. How much did it hurt when Misora-san jumped on you?**

**2. What kind of shoes was she wearing?**

**3. Why don't you use a spoon to eat your jam with?**

**4. What is your toy rabbit's name?**

**5. Riddle-- Greater than God,**

**More evil than the devil.**

**The poor have it,**

**The rich don't need it.**

**If you eat it, you'll die.**

**What is it?**

Dear yuru-neko

1. Lots…

2. Heeled boots…

3. It's just a habit.

4. "Momo"

5. Nothing


	9. Page 9

I have my sources and ARE YOU SERIOUS

**I have my sources and ARE YOU SERIOUS!? You never heard of Linkin Park! you struck me as the person who would listen to them...oh well. and i know i ask alot of questions some of these my friends ask.**

**1.do you like rock music?**

**2.have you ever read Gone for Good?i forgot the author o.o**

**3.do you hate light imagay...i mean yagami XD**

**4.cats or dogs?**

**5.hug?**

**Thats it i would give you another riddle but i can't find my book**

**p.s. ima gonna be you for halloween!! XD Ja Ne **

Dear raiden cullen,

1. Particularly yes.

2. No.

3. Yes. He defeated L, which was something I failed to complete.

4. Cats. Much calmer and friendlier.

5. Yes. You may have a hug. hugs

**Abarat is this awesome fantasy book with hand-painted crazy pictures. My favorite character is a guy with eight heads. **

**Subway is a sandwich shop. Some of the customers are major jerks. **

**And I luff strawberry too. Except rasberry is pretty good. **

**Do you enjoy syrups? Like, the ones you get at IHOP(International House of Pancakes)? They have all different flavors, INCLUDING strawberry. It's like JAM, but gooshier. **

**And what is your favorite movie? Sorry if someone already asked this and I forgot. **

**--WK**

**PS: You're welcome! :)**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

I looked up the series. It looks rather interesting.

I luff syrups as well.

Although earlier I did state that I don't watch many movies, the fact that someone earlier compared me to Hannibal Lector caused me to watch Silence of the Lambs, which became my favorite movie.

**I like thtat ride too!Before that ride openned they had little "flyng sausers" that you could ride in like the Tea Cups.They kept breaking down so often that Walt had them taken out.And the outside of the ride was originally gold,not white like it is now.I'm sorry if I just bored you to death,I just know a lot about Disneyland.What is your least faovrite ride?**

**I'm sorry if this is rude,but why did you try to commit suicide and when you did it,why did you set yourself on fire?That is a very painful way to die.**

Sayonara!waves good-bye

Dear Animelover1002

Henh Henh. Those tea cup things used to make me puke. And because of that, they are my least favorite.

Because if I died, L would never find the killer, thus making my serial killings the one case he was unable to solve. Heh… To make a point I suppose…

**1. Do you enjoy riddles?**

**2. Have you ever been disturbed by the habits of rabid fangirls?**

**3. What is the strangest thing a fangirl has done that you know of?**

**4. Was it just you, A, and L, or were there more?**

**5. Was there someone who took the role of "world's best detective" before L?**

**6. What was Wammy House like before? Different from how it is now?**

**7. What's your favorite number? :3**

**8. Do you like any mangas besides Akazukin Chacha?**

**9. Why do you think that Mello narrated your story?**

**10. What is your greatest regret?**

Dear Story.Time.After.Regret,

1. I do believe so.

2. Yes, many people are.

3. I'd rather not talk about it.

4. At the time, it was just us, but after A died, new kids came.

5. Not to my knowledge, however, Eraldo Coil and Deneuve were close.

6. Nor really… I suppose there are more children and teachers…

7. 3

8. Mew Mew Power… Just kidding; I like Bible Black and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.

9. Most likely due to the fact that we are similar.

10. I have much to many to narrow it down to one.

**BB, u had a stuffed rabbit?! what's the deal w/ the straw dolls? **

Sparxyu

Dear Sparxyu,

Yes, I did. They are Wara Ningyo and they are dolls having to do with curses and rituals in Japan.

**ah... i guess i should have known it would be Japanese... Ichigo just sounds Japanese...**

**anway!**

**1. You should totally ask her out!! You'd totally be worth dating!! would you feel that you had more courage if I was your cheering squad (i promise i won't be there unless you really want me to XD)?**

**2. Tofu? are you a vegetarian? my friend is a vegetarian (you'll have to forgive my spelling)... i've had tofu a few times (at least i think it was tofu) but it tasted like chicken... it was good!**

**3. your opinions on tacos?**

**4. have you named your personalities? i've been thinking of names for mine but i dunno what i should call them XD**

**5. you're so sweet! (referring to #8 of my last review where you said you'd take Ichigo anywhere she wants to go)**

**6. may i have another hug please?**

**7. what are your thoughts on Roger and Watari?**

Thank you! -hands Beyond five jars of jam-

Dear puddingcup,

1. blushes

2. Actually, yes I am… Tofu is tasty…

3. I Love them. smiles

4. Hmmm I have not though of names for them but I should.

5. blushes again

6. Yes, you may hugs openly

7. They are quite kind.

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

**Dear Beyond Birthday**

**1. What do you like best? B, B.B, Beyond or Beyond Birthday?**

**2. Have you ever chocked someone who's blue? If so, what color did they turn?**

**3. Can I have a hug?**

**4. How do you feel the fact that you are number one on my Favorite Death Note Character List?**

**5. If you had to chose wether all the strawberry jam in the world, or go up to L's face and call him a loser?**

**6. Can I have an autograph?**

Dear Reneey Umbra,

1.Beyond. That is my first name.

2. No… Beyond-kun is not a cold, feeling less murderer! runs out crying

xXxIchigoBeyondxXx-Ah… To Be Continued? BEYOND-KUN WAIT!!


	10. Page 10

**Ah... i think i see why you like Ichigo... xIchigoBeyondx is the author of this story! That's so cute!**

**aw it's okay Beyond, -hugs Beyond- we know you're not a cold, feelingless killer.**

**1. (refering to the question on tacos) my friend and i were talking about tacos at lunch one day and i said that i was a Tacoholic... should i go to Tacoholics Anyonomus (Again, my spelling is bad XD)?**

**2. :D you seem to blush a lot... you're so frickin' cute!**

**3. your opinions on the Roswell incident? sorry but i'm watching a show on it right now and i can't think of any other questions.**

**4. do you have any siblings? if so, their names and if they are younger or older than you**

**5. How old are you? if i decided to actually write this one story i'm thinking of, you'll be the same age as L but i was just curious.**

**6. May i have another hug?**

**7. What country are you currently located in?**

**bye Beyond! -hands Beyond a jar of strawberry jam-**

Dear puddingcup,

1. Tacos are quite delicious… I shall go with you to this "Tacoholics Anonymous."

2. –blushes- You think Beyond-Kun is cute?

3. Oh, you mean the alien thing that happened in North America? It's quite interesting, but the evidence found has yet to be significant enough.

4. I did have siblings, and quite a few I was told, but I was not given information on any of them, so I cannot tell you, however, I do wish I knew about them.

5. Old enough.

6. Of course you may have a hug. *hugs happily*

7. England.

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

**Uh... first time reviewing this... ask Beyond stuff...**

**1. Have you always loved jam? Or did something trigger it?**

**2. I would like to give you a jar of jam, but I'm eating it right now. Tastey. My mother almost caught me eating it with my hands. Hah. But uh... by now it seems like you've got a thousand jars already.**

**3. What's your waredrobe like? Only L shirts and jeans, or are there hoodies and such?**

**4. Do you think, after you burned yourself, that Naomi slapping the handcuffs on you was a smart move on her part? I mean, you weren't going anywhere... and you aren't suppose to touch a burn victim!**

**5. I apologize if any of these questions have been asked already.**

**6. You don't need to answer this, but do you know how A killed himself?**

**7. What nationality are you? Irish? Japanese? American? Mexican?**

**8. Everyone asks if you will hug them... but do YOU want all the hugs? Are you hugging them just to be nice, or did you sincerely like the embraces?**

**Well, I'm off to do the dishes! I bid you adieu.**

Dear Backup Trait,

1. My mother often ate jam as she was pregnant with me, and she fed it to me quite a bit when I was younger, and that is most likely to be the cause of why I like it so now.

2. Interesting.

3. Lots of different things that I do not care to go into much detail with…

4. No, It was actually quite ignorant. This Naomi Misora is not a very intelligent woman…

5. Alright.

6. That is something that I do not feel comfortable discussing. However, I do know how he did.

7. English, Russian, Danish.

8. I do not mind the hugs…

**(hugs) Aw, you seem sad after the last review... have some jam. **

**Today we had to watch part of the Wizard of Oz movie in school(long story, don't ask), and I found out I REALLY REALLY HATE THE MUNCHKINS. **

**Do you hate them too? **

**And of the four traditional elements(air, water, earth, fire) which do you like best? I like fire. I like setting things on fire. But I'm not pyro. Noop. (lights houses on fire) WHOO! **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

I enjoy fire as well.

**Hi again, Beyond~**

**-Steals a hug-**

**Pencils, do you use the wooden ones, or mechanical?**

**Who's your favorite Band/Musician/Artist, ect? mine's Olivia Lufkin. . . .**

**How does it feel being BURNED ALL OVER?**

**Do you like apples? I love apple sauce...**

Dear xxMelodii,

1. The wooden kind.

2. Emilie Autumn.

3. Not very nice… Why did you have to put that in caps? Beyond is hurt now…

4. Beyond-Kun likes cinnamon applesauce…

**Hello BB-kun. *gives a big jar of strawberry jam***

**1) have you ever read/ watched Bleach? There's a character named Ichigo...**

**2) Is Beyond Birthday your birth given name, or did you change it later on.**

**3) are you really as sadistic as everyone says? (for example i read a story where you pulled out Light Yagami's lung and stabbed him in the heart. that story made me love you about .05 percent less.)**

**4) do you like the show House?**

**5) ever thought about kissing a boy? **

**6) would you kill anybody who wasn't going to die on that day?**

**7) do you like My Chemical Romance?**

**that's all i'm gonna ask for now...RAWR!...yep. I said it.**

Dear ScreamingBloodyMurder,

1. No, I have not.

2. Beyond Birthday is my birth name

3. BEYOND-KUN IS NOT SASISTIC OR MASOCHISTIC FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!

4. It's okay.

5. Yes.

6. No…

7. Yes.

**Ah!That does tend too happen to a lot of least favorite is the Winnie the Pooh ride!It is so bright in there you need sunglasses!**

**Hmm...I guess that makes yourself would make it really hard or even impossible to recognize your still must of been very painfully,though.**

**How old are you?Are you in jail/prison?Or were you?I think you already answered this,but I'm not sure.I don't think you should have gone to jail,because you didn't do anything wrong.I mean,those people were going to die that day anyway, so what's the difference if you killed them?Also is it cool to have shinigami eyes?**

Sayonara,B-san!*waves*

Dear Animelover1002,

1. Old enough.

2. No, I was in jail.

3. The Shinigami eyes make me prone to migraines… *rubs temples*


	11. Page 11

**Heya BB!**

**I'm outta jam but you may have a giant lollipop.**

**1. you really should read/ watch Bleach my friend got me hooked.**

**2. do you think you could go a week without jam?**

**3...sorry, i still love you.**

**4. what do you think about Jepordy?**

**5. HAVE you ever kissed a boy?**

**6. what's your favorite animal?**

**love ya BB**

**-SBM**

Dear ScreamingBloodyMurder,

1. Thankyou.

2. Yes.

3. Forgiven.

4. Nothing much.

5. Yes

6. Rabbits.

**You did not deserve to go to jail... you did nothing wrong! (sobs) **

**If I wasn't flat broke right now, I would so totally make a fund to pay bail whenever you got jailed. **

**Do you hate munchkins? **

**I really really hate them. **

**(hugs Beyond-kun) **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

Thankyou!

I rather do.

-blushes-

**Hey Beyond! Here's some jam *hands him jam* You're so great now for questions**

**1. Do you have a favourite brand of jam?**

**2. Do you think Beyond & and any death note character is stupid?**

**3. Did you expect mello to write a book on you?**

**any way that's all **

**I LOVE YOU!**

Dear rkoalagirl,

1. No, not really.

2. Particularly so, as I do not harbor an affection for any of them.

3. No.

**oh, I'm sorry for your Shinigami migrains... -hugs Beyond-**

**(the numbers are in reference to my last reveiw)**

**1. yes! Now i have a Tacoholics Anonymous buddy!**

**2. I do think Beyond-kun is cute :D**

**(now I'm done referencing the last chapter :D)**

**1. may i have a hug please?**

**2. Oh, fun! Do you enjoy being in England?**

**3. I'm sorry you don't know much about your siblings... do you think of L as a brother?**

**Thank you for your time!**

**-hands Beyond a jar of jam and hugs him-**

Dear puddingcup,

Haha Thankyou. *hugs back*

1. Hoo rah…

2. Is that so? *blushes*

1. Yes, you may. *hugs the way friends do*

2. It's a rather interesting place.

3. Yes.

Thankyou for the jam, my dear. *hugs back, warmly*

**Dear Beyond, **

**First of all I must confess that I am the one who gave ScreamingBloodyMurder the fanfiction where you pulled out Light Yagami's lung and stabbed him in the heart, sorry about Beyond big jar of strawberry jam* Anyways here are my questions**

**1 Fave yaoi pairing?**

**2 What would you have done if you had beaten L?**

**3 What is your favorite My Chemical Romance song?**

**4 If you could have, would you have stopped A from committing suicide?**

**5 Most of my friends and I all love you, so can we have hugs?**

**6 What do you think of the saying "Instead of having the key to your heart I have the key to your handcuffs, which is much more fun."?**

**7 What caused you to be born with the shinigami eyes?**

Thank you for your time

Dear Unlucky-angel13,

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

1. I do not favor yaoi.

2. I would be dead if I had beaten L…

3. Helena.

4. Yes.

5. I suppose *hugs awkwardly*

6. Not much…

7. I am not sure.

**Ouch!I'm sorry!I hate migranes!**

**And that's good!You did NOT desevre to go to jail!You did nothing wrong!**

**You're just gonna keep saying that,huh?**

**I have a couple of questions,if you don't mind.**

**1)Why did you come on to ?**

**2)What do you think of your fans and fangirls?(I am not a fangirl,just so you know.)**

**3)Do you think I am annoying?Please answer this trutfully,'cause I truely won't mind.**

**ANd finally,would you like to be friends?**

Sayonara!Oh!I almost forgot!*hands you a jar of jam*I bought when I went to te grocery story today!Bye!

Dear Animelover1002,

Yes, I will keep saying that.

1. WHAT? *spits out jam*

2. They are incredibly _baka_ people who tend to abuse the Japanese language.

3. Of course not. *hugs carefully*

Thankyou for the jam, my dear! *waves bye*

Beyond would love a new friend.

**Yo~!**

**-Attempts to bow but smacks head on desk- Stupid desk...um anyways...I have a couple of questions but they may seem a bit...wierd (I use... lots haha)**

**1. Ever hear of the Animaniacs? (-cries- Why must the good shows be canceled!)**

**2. Can you translate this: Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (Get it right and...I don't know never mind)**

**3. WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON? Union or Confederacy (I blame my Histroy Teacher)**

** you like (dramatic pause) MUFFINS (Muffins for Prez)**

Bai Bai! (Whose kinda-famous 'catch phrase' is that? Betcha don't know lol I love challenging people)

Dear Arrancar-Baka

1. No

2. _The world already exists upon deceit_.

3. Neither.

4. I like strawberry muffins.

5. I am not positive, but it is Chinese for bye bye.

Hola BB-kun! I love you! My friend says I'm weird, but I tend to love odd people...Well...*hands jar of jam*

** I have a hug? (S'okay if you don't want to...)**

**2. I really don't know. I went as you when I went to this haunted corn maze thing with my friend...she was L. Does that creep you out?**

** don't seem all that phsyco to me. (Don't mind my spelling) I think you're kinda shy sometimes...what with all the blushing. Ack! I don't even know what I'm doing..ah well.**

And now I must go. I need to e-mail my friend as she has been bugging me for the past couple mins to mail her...and change the song I'm listening to. Sayonara!

Dear Shimari,

1. Yes, you may have a hug.

2. Particularly yes.

3. I am. I am not a psycho person… I am very shy…

**Dear Beyond-kun,**

**I adore you so so much Beyond-kun! You are officially my favorite character who isn't L. (Sorry, I only say this due to my freaky obsession with Lawliet... -shifty eyes-)**

**Anyways...**

**1) I love you so much! Would you... go out on a date with me please? 0/0**

**2) Hug pwease? -cute, chibi, insanely adorable puppy-dog pout-**

**3) Have you ever woken up one morning to find yourself eating your pillow or something?**

4) Do you hate Misa-Misa? (I do. .

Dear AngelofSatire,

1. I do not know you very well, and I already love another… I am sorry.

2. *hugs… awkwardly*

3. No.

4. I do not know her, and therefore cannot judge her.


	12. Page 12

**hi beyond how are you today you know what sucks im th only one of my friends who thinks your awesome now for my questions but first -hugs you- **

**1)whose your girlfriend can i be friends with her**

**2)why do you like strawberry jam**

**3)and i hope you have a great day bye**

**and here have some jam -gives you jam- bye bye**

Dear melloXtristan,

1. Beyond kun-does not have a girlfriend, only a crush who he wishes was his…

2. It's quite delicious.

3. goodbye.

Thankyou for the jam.

**Hi BB more questions!**

**1. Hey BB who chose the font for L because near and Mello uses the same font. Or is it just a Wammy's house thing.**

**2. Do they sell 1 liter jars of jam**

**3. How did you dress before you looked like L**

**4. Does it make you nervous that if you went to an anime convention you would be mobbed by fangirls**

**5. What animal are you most like and why**

**6. Are you really a cannible because on your deathnote wiki page it sais you might be a cannible. **

Thanks for answering. (Hands over lots of jam and a copy of Deathnote:anothernote)

Dear rkoala girl,

1. I am not sure.

2. I do not think so, but it would be quite nice.

3. Black shirts and jeans.

4. Quite so.

5. I myself cannot answer that question. Someone whom knows me would have to answer that.

6. I am not a cannibal! I don't even eat meat! *sticks out toungue*

***smiles*Yay!i have a new friend!**

**I asked why did you come on ?If that was rude of me to ask,I apologize!And don't spit jam everywhere!You'll waste it!*hands you another jar***

***nods head*I tend not to use Japanese very i do,I use 'sayonara','baka',and 'moshi moshi'.My friends use it more than me because they actually speak it and understand more than i do.**

**Okay,just some people think I am.I just want to know what my friends think of I hug you back?(I only ask permission because some people don't like to be hugged.)**

**If you could have any 3 wihes in the world,what would they be?(if too personal,please tell me.)**

Good-bye,B-san!Please don't spit out anymore jam,'cause I don't have anymore to give you!

Dear Animelover1002,

I apologize… I had my mind in the gutter and perceived your question incorrectly… *blushes and laughs*

Of course you may hug me back. *opens arms happily*

Lifetime supply of jam, Lifelong happiness *blushes very redly*… and more wishes.

*waves bye*

**Yay! Beyond is offically one of my friends! ... sorry... third person gets annoying, i know.**

**1. May i have another hug? sorry, i know i keep asking, but hugs are fun!**

**2. If you don't want to answer this you don't have to, but who was the boy that you kissed?**

**3. Do you like Green Day?**

**4. Do you like Breaking Benjamin?**

**5. what color do you prefer? Red or Black?**

That's all for now!! -hands Beyond two jars of jam and gives him a friendly hug-

Dear puddingcup,

1. Of course you may! Hugs are fun. *hugs tightly*

2. I will choose not to answer that. *laughs*

3. They are alright.

4. Yes.

5. Red.

Thankyou for the jam, my dear. *hugs back*

**Hey...**

**Yeah um I was a little sugar high on that last one so...Well my friend had a question for you but she can't ask it cause she never comes on fanfic anymore.**

**If you could, would you choose to live a normal life, as in no shinigami eyes, no being in jail, etc...? (If this has already been asked then please forgive me .)**

**(The 'Bai Bai' thing belongs to Ichimaru Gin from Bleach. His seiyu sings Sekai wa sude ni azamuki no ue...)**

**Thank you for your time! :)**

Arrancar-Baka

Dear Arrancar-Baka,

A normal life would be great…


	13. Page 13

***smiles*Its all have mind blanks and such.I know I have quite a few;just ask my friends.**

***hugs you back,gently*Thank you!*smiles slightly***

**There's no need to blush, wants to find happiness.I do,very much.I'm failing at the moment,but I determinded to find it!And you can't wish for more wishes,Silly Willie!Its against the rules!'Three wishes to be exact!And exnaie(sp?) on wishing for more wishes!That's it!Uno,dos,tres!No substitutions,exchanges or refunds!'**

**Can you guess what movie I quoted from?**

Hmm...*spins around in chair*I can't really think of anymore questions at the moment,so I'll go -bye,B-san!I hope you have a good day!*waves*

Dear Animelover1002,

*3* pft… Only three wishes…

Goodbye! *Waves back*

**Hola! Tis me again! Anyhoo, questions...**

**1. What would you do/ how would you feel if you were a vampire?**

** please?**

** did it feel to get burned? I burned my finger once and it hurt like hell. I can't imagine what it wass like to get burned all over...scary**

KK that's it for now! *gives strawberry jam and kisses on cheek*

Dear Shimari,

would be quite an interesting feeling… I would like it rather much…

2. Sure… *hugs neglectfully*

3. Very painful.

Thankyou for the jam, my dear. *Blushes*

**yay!! hm... well i'm not really sure what to ask, but i'll think of something... ... ...hm...**

**1. Have you ever watched FullMetal Alchemist? I started watching it and i really like it!**

**2. If you had braces, what color bands would you get? I'm getting mine off next time and so this color (turqoise... forgive the spelling) is the last color i'll have!!**

**3. Have you ever had braces?**

**4. How long have you known L?**

**5. Did you and L hang out a lot?**

**6. What do you think of the American Election? There's supposed to be about 70-80% of the registered voters voting tonight (it's Nov. 4th) and there is normally about 40%**

**7. May i have another hug?**

That's all for now! -hands Beyond more jams and gives him a hug-

Dear Puddingcup,

1. No, but I shall check it out if you like it so.

2. Black and Red.

3. No, my top teeth are straight, but the bottom ones are a bit crooked… See? *opens mouth*

4. Long enough.

5. I suppose so…

6. It is quite remarkable for history and whatnot…

7. Yes! *hugs warmly*

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

**Hello, BB.**

**#1:Why is it that L has an enormous fanbase even though his intelligence, paleness, and all-around appearance would label him a freak of nature where I come from?**

**#2:What is your favorite movie/TV show? (Please give a real answer)**

**#3:Why does every Whammy's House kid have an addiction to some sort of food/sweet?**

#4:Have you ever been to Boston?

Dear The Fictlizuh,

1. Fangirls run the things around here. Ask one of them.

2. Beyond does not wish to answer.

3. It's sort of like a comfort thing.

4. No.

**Hey B! its me again i would have come earlier but i was grounded(and i still am)! Now ONWARD TO THE QUESTIONS! oh and by the way you can call me Rai or Raid what ever you prefer :D**

** you have any suggestions to help people get rid of hugaphobia. because my friend lance is hugaphobic.**

** question is my friend's:WHEN WERE YOU BORN!~T**

** one of my friend's:why do you like jam so much?~A(he is our near)**

** would you feel if i said i cosplay both you and L?(next anime convention i'm going to bring a sign that says 'L is After Beyond Birthday!')XD**

** T,E,and i have a hug?**

Well see you later B here is some jam

Dear raiden cullen,

1. You hug them until they become used to it.

2. December 14th

3. I have answered this question approximately three times before.

4. Wow two people at once.

5. I suppose so… *hugs tiredly*

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

**Hi...I-I'm new and I have a few questions to ask you since you and L are my favs. Um...**

**1)Why do you decide to act like L? Specifically, sitting like him, eating in the same manner as him, etc?**

2)If you was still alive would you surprise the second L, Light Yagami or either show your face to him? What would you do to the second L?

Dear Beyond Birthday and L fan,

1. To become him, which is what he wanted.

2. Yes, yes, yes, nothing.

**(Timidly) hum... hello, ZazieCurie here. Nice to be here and the chance to talk to you, BB-kun.**

**So, for the questions:**

**1.I heard that you don't like to be called an insensitive, horrible murderer. Well, my friend... I'm with you. Although I don't like of what you have done in the past, you did show a bit of morale when committing the crimes as the victims were meant to die with/without your interference. So therefore, if you want a friend you can count on me. :) Does this comment make you feel better? (hugs)**

**'re cute as a muffin, you know that? :3**

** crush... is she beautiful? Nice to you? Polite? Shows signs of enjoying your presence? Then what are you waiting for?! Tell her that you love her from your heart! Give her flowers!**

**, by the way. A cousin of mine raises rabbits and recently he's giving them out. If you're interested, I'll give one to you in my next post. Even if you're in prison.**

**And that's it. Here's some strawberry jam.**

Bye bye.

Dear ZazieCurie,

1. Beyond is thankful for being accepted by a friend *smiles and hugs warmly*

2. *blushes* I am… cute? As a muffin?

3. I am… nervous of rejection…

4. I had a pet rabbit as I child… They are interesting… I would love one *smiles*

Thankyou for the jam, friend.

**umm...hello there. I have a few questions...but I don't have any strawberry jam. I have plum jam though, if you don't mind it! Sorry if a few questions have been asked before; my short-term memory is not the best.**

**1. Do you have any weird allergies?**

**2. What is your favorite smell (besides jam)?**

**3. Is your belly-button the in kind or the out kind?**

**4. Do you play any musical instruments?**

**5. What was the strangest thing you witnessed while living at the Wammy House?**

**6. What did you think of Los Angeles? (I lived there as a child myself, and was wondering if you hated the weather as much as I did.)**

**7. How long did it take you to figure out what your Shinigami-eyes were for?**

**8. Do the Eyes affect your regular vision? (i.e. nearsightedness, farsightedness...)**

**9. I know that L is an insomniac, but do you sleep? Or are you an insommniac as well?**

**Thank you for answering; this has been amusing to read!**

Dear tsuchifuru,

1. I am allergic to penicillin.

2. Cinnamon…

3. …. My bellybutton is the in kind…

4. I can play an acoustic guitar.

5. Oh, there is so much…

, the weather is quite dreadful, and the pollution…

7. I realized at three-and-a-half.

8. No, they just give me headaches.

9. I sleep… A little too well…

**Hello BB, this is my first time asking any of the death note characters a question so I won't feel as hurt if you don't really care for my questions. But I picked you to be the first becuase I like you.**

**1. If I said I would've helped you get out of prison how would you have me go about it? within the law or would you have me visit you and divise an escape plan?**

**2. I don't think your an evil person BB you may have killed people but you only killed those who would have died anyway. Kira on the other hand is a heartless murderer. So I wonder would you have gone after kira as a new way to beat L? I appologize if this has been asked already.**

**3. what kind of job do you think you would have choosen if you had lived a normal life?**

**4. that was a very clever trick you did with the Wara Nigyro dolls where you still living at the orphanage when you thought of it if not when did you come up with that idea?**

**5. would you mind if I hugged you?**

*smiles* your an interesting and very creatively talented young man BB I find that very attractive about you. This is for you for taking the time to read my questions. *hands over two larg jars of strawberry jam*

Dear ravenshadows08,

1. I am no longer in prison…

2. I suppose I would.

3. A Neurosurgeon…

4. Oh, it was a Longley calculated plan…

5. No *opens arms*

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

**Hlo BB!**

**I usally have an account but I'm too lazy to log in -_-**

**1. Want jam? *Gives swimming pool of jam* Your welcome =]**

**2. You should have been in the manga, that would've DEFINATLEY been cool ^^ **

3. Byyee! Huggles?

Dear Eru-Chii,

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

*hugs*

**Dear beyond-sama,**

**1) So no hope? *sad look***

**2) If L dyed his hair...purple...would you do the same?**

**3) What would you do if someeone came up to you randomly and started to sing Happy Birthday?**

**4) Can you give me L for my birthday as a present? Or a picture of L? or some blood or hair? Or maybe some of his clothes? I would prefer L though but whatever...**

**5) Can you introduce me to some other letters please?**

**6) How long can you hold your breath?**

Thank you. :3

Dear AngelofSatire,

1. No, I apologize…

2. No…

3. If I didn't recognize you, I'd punch you.

4. 0.o

**I just skipped ahead to the last page so sorry if somebody already asked this**

**1. do you just look and act like L for a reason or is it just pure coincidence? **

** you actually know how you got your shinigami eyes?**

3. if this disturbs you you don't have to answer it how did A kill him self?

Dear lorddarkblue,

1. Please view a previous comment on the subject.

2. No.

3. It disturbs me…

**Dear Beyond,**

**This is interesting. I happened to stumble across this while looking up the 'Ask L' comulmn I have been following, and I've noticed many similarities between the two. Both of them revolve around a mysterious 'crush' figure in which the readers had to discover the name. Though I do admit you show a bit more emotion in your posts than L, that is one of the differences between you and L, no? Also, (I just realized this) I was the very first poster on this column, and must have forgotten about it. I feel very guilty that I have missed out on so much. On an irrelevant note, I do enjoy your taste in music. Do you like Three Days Grace? They are most likely my favourite artists. If my memory serves me right, you're one of the posters on Ask L, correct? Maybe we can collaborate on the case sometime. Now for my questions:**

**1) Have you confessed love to your crush?**

**2) Do you believe in the supernatural?**

**3) Are you planning on breaking from prison any time soon? If so,how? I would find this very interesting to know.**

**4) If you were to escape from prison, would you return to L.A.?**

**5) If I told you I had the intials B.B., and that I lived in L.A., would you be at all tempted to find me?**

**6) Do you remember your parents?**

**7) What are some of the most creative ways you have killed? I find the creavitity that goes into psychopathic murder very intriguing, disturbingly enough. (I am not inferring you are psychopathic, I believe all murder has reason behind it, no matter how twisted or misplaced it is.)**

**8) If you were told you would be released from jai**

**I apologize if these questions have been asked or answered before, and if this information is already given in the anime. I have not seen the anime as of yet, so I'm lacking a lot of information. I doubt you need any more jam after the ocean-sized amounts you've already recieved, but I shall give you a jar nonetheless. -gives you jar of favorite jam with blush- Thank you. -kisses on cheek-**

-Outcast

**Dear Beyond,**

**Sorry, my last question seems to have been cut off. Allow me to finish:**

8) If you were told you would be released from jail and cleared from all charges, because a stranger had released you, what would be your reaction? Would you expect it to be some sort of trap?

Dear OutcastToReality,

They are okay…

1. I cannot bring myself to do it…

2. I suppose it could be possible…

3. I am already out. 

4. No.

5. There is slight curiosity behind that truth…

6. Yes.

7. The whole LABB murder case was creative, was it not?

*blushes from kiss*

8. Shocked, yes!

**I got up to Chapter 9 then skimmed through the rest cause I really wanted to ask you some questions. You and L are my favorite Death Note characters and I think that you would be a WAY greater detective than L. But hey, that's just my opinion. Since everyone else asked you for a hug I shall ask you for one too. So... Beyond may I have a hug please?**

**-Hands you a nice can of Jam with BB written on the label in big letters-**

**Just for you!**

**Anyway...**

**1. Have you ever been to the beach?**

**2. Do YOU believe that you would be a better detective than L?**

**3. If you could have a moment to talk with L, without any violence or such, what would you say to him?**

4. Can you sing?

Dear MelancholyEmotions,

You may have a hug. *hugs*

Thankyou for the jam, my dear.

1. No…

2. It is hard to decide…

3. "How could you force children to become another you?"

4. No .

**Hi. Remember the thing I said about the hamster? **

**She died a week after you said that . . . O.O T_T Now I have 6 XD **

** you ever wear glasses? **

** L's cute then you're cuter? XD **

** you play a musical instrument? **

** you good at teaching? **

Bye. :D

Dear tricia010,

I apologize for the hamster…

1. Yes.

2. *blushes*

3. An acoustic guitar.

4. I suppose…


	14. Page 14

**Never been to a beach?! Oh, you have got to try it. **

**Not in the daytime for you, though. You'd get sunburned with your pale skin... hmm... well, swim at night by the light of the moon. I've done it, and it's fabulous, and you don't have to put on slimy sunblock. **

**Oh, I got you a little present~! (hands basket of strawberry jam cans and several bottles of strawberry syrup) **

**So, how are you today? **

**And now, **

**1. Would you rather kiss L or someone else from whammy's? (please specify who!) **

**2. Would you rather lick the floor of a (dirty) public restroom, or kiss me? **

**3. Uh... can't think of anything to say... so... (glomps) HAPPY HAPPY DECEMBER SECOND, BEYOND-KUN! (hands birthday cake that says "HAPPY 12/2!) **

**4. In regard to the last question, I have decided that today is GLOMP BEYOND day. **

**TTFN, **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

Thankyou for the jam, dearie. It is much appreciated.

At the moment, I am fine… How are you?

1. Neither of the choices seems particularly delightful…

2. I suppose for my health I'd rather kiss you…

3. Oh goodness, today is January second… It seems I am an entire month behind…

4. I suppose I have a new holiday to look foreword to…

**Hello, hello! :D Zazie here! And I got a present for you, handsome! *gives a cardboard box* Your pet rabbit! Take good care of it!**

**1. About your answer on my 3rd question of the previous post: I know exactly what you mean. TT In my case, however, is because of my (already) low self-stem. *snivel* Still, if you look at the ENORMOUS number of fans you got who like and love you; then how would that one special gal reject you? If she does, she has no idea what she's losing. Go get her, buddy! *thumbs up for encouragement***

**2. Do you know a good way to relax from a tough week? My university work/tests/exams and what not are killing me! Help! O.o**

**3. Before I go, don't hate L, BB. He can be a real jerk sometimes, but I think in the end he liked/respected his successors. ...Or at least he should! *long distance glares at L***

Have some jam, "Jammer"! *hugs and messes his hair playfully* :D *runs away*

Dear ZazieCurie,

Hurray! Beyond-Kun has gained the company of a pet rabbit!

1. *blushes*

2. I've never taken university exams…

3. *smiles*

Thankyou for the jam, Zazie… I shall enjoy it.

**hey BB**

**this took me like forever to read but now know i wont be repeating questions. so here they are:**

** its sunset. do you like sunsets? i think they are the sign of that dreadfull suns absence.**

** you like sudoku puzzles?**

** you like jigsaws?**

** should totaly ask your crush out. i mean your the great Beyond Birthday. youre amazing! although i didnt like you humoring that naomi... if your crush doesnt regonize you, tell her your name. if she doesnt know who you are then shove the book in her face! **

**5.i love creepy music i listen to still doll from vampire knight often.**

** long did it take you to clean all the victims' houses?**

** you like apples? i find them juicy..**

** i hav no jam...but ill share my super secret stash of strawberry shortcakes.**

** did it feel to take someones life? i hear i feels awsome. is anyone gonna die soon so i can give it try?**

** you like normal humans? **

** you do anything special for birthdays?**

** did you figure out what the numbers under the names of people mean? i dont get it. will you teach me how to read those numbers?**

**wuvs and hershy! Bye**

Dear ellan54,

1. They are quite pretty, so I suppose I do like them.

2. Indeed so

3. Not so much

4. *blushes*

5. Interesting… perhaps I should check it out…

6. Oh, days.

7. Not very much…

8. How kind of you *smiles*

9. No… *looks around frightened*

10. I do not understand the context of your question.

11. Not really

12. It's a long process…

**crap... i was going to comment on a lot of things that other people have asked because i found your answers interesting but oh well... i'm too lazy to go back XD**

**I'll just comment on the ones i remember**

**1. a neurosurgeon (sp?) hunh? neat :D is it for the awesome salary or do you just have interest in the subject?**

**2. lol i should have guessed you'd choose black and red. I dunno if i get to pick the color of my retainer, but which color should i get? Black, blue, purple, or something else? i'm trying to think of things ahead of time just incase i do have to pick a color and i can't choose... i don't want to pick a color that won't be as fun later, but i'm thinking of those four...**

**3. Would you like to go to a beach? I'd like to get out of this city cuz it's getting colder so maybe we could go to the beach together? :D i think it'd be fun! i porbably won't go through with my plan, but it would still be fun if i did!**

**4. you should check FullMetal Alchemist out! i still need to watch the rest of the series XD but it sounds cool.**

**5. you're so lucky to have straight teeth! lol mine weren't so bad that it was creepy to look at but they could use some straightening out.**

**5. here's some jam! -hands you five jars of jam-**

**6. may i please have another hug?**

**7. do you enjoy answering all the questions people have? i like reading your answers!!**

**8. do you consider me a friend?**

**that's all for now! Bye!!**

Dear puddingcup,

1. Just an interest in the subject.

2. Why don't you get all four?

3. Lets Go!

*BEYOND IS AT THE BEACH WITH PUDDINGCUP AT THE MOMENT. QUESTIONS WILL BE RESUMED NEXT CHAPPIE… STAY TUNED!*


	15. Page 15

On the last episode of "Ask BB, We left off…. Here!

crap... i was going to comment on a lot of things that other people have asked because i found your answers interesting but oh well... i'm too lazy to go back XD

I'll just comment on the ones i remember

1. a neurosurgeon (sp?) hunh? neat :D is it for the awesome salary or do you just have interest in the subject?

2. lol i should have guessed you'd choose black and red. I dunno if i get to pick the color of my retainer, but which color should i get? Black, blue, purple, or something else? i'm trying to think of things ahead of time just incase i do have to pick a color and i can't choose... i don't want to pick a color that won't be as fun later, but i'm thinking of those four...

3. Would you like to go to a beach? I'd like to get out of this city cuz it's getting colder so maybe we could go to the beach together? :D i think it'd be fun! i porbably won't go through with my plan, but it would still be fun if i did!

**4. you should check FullMetal Alchemist out! i still need to watch the rest of the series XD but it sounds cool.**

**5. you're so lucky to have straight teeth! lol mine weren't so bad that it was creepy to look at but they could use some straightening out.**

**5. here's some jam! -hands you five jars of jam-**

**6. may i please have another hug?**

**7. do you enjoy answering all the questions people have? i like reading your answers!!**

**8. do you consider me a friend?**

**that's all for now! Bye!!**

Dear Puddingcup,

4. I shall…

5. Really? Mine were never one-hundred percent perfect…

6. Yes *smiles and hugs warmly*

7. Depending on my mood

8. Quite so

*waves goodbye*

***laughs*Sorry,but those are the rules!Raven,wasn't happy 's one of my freinds.**

**B-san,I'm going to ask a question most peple tend to do not have to answer if you don't wish.**

**What do you think of suicide and what advice do you have to those who are considering it?**

**I'm sorry if I made you ucomfortable,but I need some help and i truely don't want to go to those stupid shinks that mess with your head.**

**Again,i am sorry if i upsetted you.I also understand if you no longer want to be my friend.**

Good bye,B-san.*waves timidly*

Dear Animelover1002,

1. Well, I suppose it is ones choice weather they want to take their lives or not, but if you are considering it, you must know, it's quite selfish of yourself. People that love you must go through the burden of missing you and whatnot… quite a difficult process.

No, Beyond wants to keep you as a friend… please don't drift away from me…

**Yup, I'm back...so. Questions. I was thinking about them at work cause I had no clue what to ask, and here's what i thought of.**

**1. Could I pretty pwease have another hug?**

**2. What's your favorite kind of candy?**

**3. You would like being a vampire? Cool. Would you like it if I wrote a story like that?**

Well, that's all. I had more but apparantly, my rain is being stupid, and I forgot. So until next time...*kisses. hands jam*

Dear Tamix14,

1. Indeed you may. *hugs happily*

2. Anything sour 

3. It depends… Are you good at writing stories?

Thankyou for the jam *puts it in pile*

**Dear Beyond Birthday(I really do love that name),**

**1) Three Days Grace is not 'okay'. They are amazing.**

**2) So you are saying you can go on a B.B. murder spree in LA, practically nailing a sign to your forehead that reads "I AM THE CULPRIT", and you can't bring yourself to confessing you have feelings for someone? I love you and all, but you might need a little help.**

**3) I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had already escaped. -blush- May I ask... how you managed that? I am rather interested.**

**4) The fact that you avoided actually answering my question amuses me. So I'll ask again: WOULD you be tempted to find me if I had the initials BB, and lived in LA? What's almost more amusing, is that my question is much more real than you might expect...**

**5) What were your parents like exactly? Did the way they raise you lead to any of your... mental instabilities? (No offense.) I haven't read the LABB manga yet, so I'm sorry if that was already stated somewhere else.**

**6) Yes, the entire LABB case WAS very creative. Could you be a bit more specific and tell me your MOST creative technique? Or your favourite? I am, disturbingly, very curious.**

**-blushes awkwardly after kiss, unsure what to do next-**

Dear OutcastToReality,

Thankies *smiles*

1. Okay then *smiles*

2. Yes, I just may *laughs insanely*

3. Beyond cannot share… Sorry…

4. I suppose I would… what are you hiding?

5. Oh, no… My parents were actually very loving and caring towards me… And that's how I became so callous. They cradled me to well, so when they died, and they weren't around to take care of me, I lost it.

6. I suppose for the LABB murders, it was the Wara Ningyo… who else would think of that?

*smiles and hugs*

**Hello Beyond. You and L are my favorite characters in the Death Note series. I have a couple of questions for you.**

**1: What's your opinion on the Manga Murders? I don't know a whole lot about them, but still... I don't think it would hurt to ask.**

**2: I know Strawberry Jam is your favorite, but what is your least favorite flavor of Jam?**

I suppose that's about it for now. Thanks in advance for reading my questions.

Dear Twiliteyes93,

1. I do not understand your question.

2. Currant… yuck.

**B why do so many people give you hugs?**

**Do you like naomi misora- as a friend or more?**

**-by the way all my friends a school call me B because they say i act like you.**

**ps y r awsom.**

Dear deathnotekira1331,

I cannot understand why.

I dislike her to a very high level.

Interesting…

**alright..so its my first time...obviously, as my screne name has yet to come up in the reviews im sure.**

**anywhoo...i have lots of questions.**

**1. if you had an ex boyfriend that did horrible things to you, stalked you, threatened to beat up your new boyfriend, and threatened to kill you, would you file a restraining order? **

**2. currently, im dating a dead guy...but thats cause i believe in spirits, and he died while i was dating him, and he still seems interested...is this odd?**

**3. are you as tall as L? [hes 5'10.]**

**4. do you weigh as much as L? [he weighs 110 lb.]**

**5. why do you say your not dead...it states clearly that you died of a heart attack 1 and a half years after Naomi caught you..so you dies January 21st?**

**6. i assume that your approximately three years younger than L...and he died when he was 25..but when you died, he was 24...so that makes you about 21?**

**7. i painted a large portrait of you in order to portray the word ambivalence..how does that make you feel? [i got an A on it. :]]**

**8. the stains on your shirt...that so often appear in your "pictures"...are they from blood? or from jam?**

**9. you almost inspired me to become a serial killer...is that weird?**

**10. am i asking too many questions?**

**11. if you loved L like a brother, then why did you want to kiss him?**

**12. if humans arent supposed to tell that a person with shinigami eyes have the eyes [thus making them red] what color are your eyes really?**

**13. were your parents on something when they named you? dont get me wrong...its a beautiful name...its just...so different?**

**14. if my assumptions are correct, and both you and L grew up in whammys house, which resides in England, would that mean both of you have a British accent when speaking English?**

**15. L plays tennis, have you ever tried taking up the sport?**

**16. many people thought my portrait of you was a self portrait...i do not intend to look like you, but apparently, i do...weird huh?**

**17. before i knew you existed, as well as L[even though your blatantly fictional], i had a habit of sitting like you, and the whole finger to mouth thing as well...again..odd right?**

**18. what do you think of people writing stories about your life that depict you as cruel, when its clear that your not?**

**19. please dont take offense to my perhaps offensive type wording...but i hope you know that i think your a very sweet person, and i appreciate your romanticism...[after all im staying with my love even though hes dead.]...do you wish to become friends?**

**20. L mentioned he did strange things when he was Lights age [17]..what are some of these strange things?**

**21. may i have a hug? i dont mean to be repetitive of every person who replies this column...but i love hugs...big ones in particualr...bear hugs? yes...bear hugs...will you give me one? i will reward you with a jar of jam...as well as a friendly kiss on the cheek. :]]**

**sincerely, meeshell**

Dear a-devoted-life,

1. Most indeed so!

2. No. Love is love *smiles*

3. I am 6'1

4. Just about

5. Beyond is not dead, clearly.

6. I will not reveal my age.

7. That is quite interesting… May I see it?

8. What stains?

9. Yes. I wouldn't do it.

10. No

11. *blushes* Beyond has his reasons…

12. Red… I merely wear contacts

13. Not to my knowledge… My parents weren't those kind of people…

14. Yes.

15. Yes.

16. Very.

17. Again, very.

18. They don't know much; I do not understand how they think they could write something as serious as my life story, without my permission either.

19. Indeed I do

20. I am not L…

21. yes *smiles and glomps*

...Hello...um...Beyond...Birthday? Um, well I kinda only read like 3 pages before skipping to the end, so sorry if my questions have been asked. Okay, first of all, Who Are You, really? I have never seen anyone with your name or even "BB" in the anime or manga. where can you be found? Next, what do you look like? Do you look like L at all? Okay Last question, well its not really one. You are copying L's "Ask L." Even the beginning is almost the same. Is it another way of beating him or whatever? Well Baibai

Dear Akira-san,

1. Death Note: Another Note

2. Like a human being

3. … Many characters have a fan-interaction column

**Hey BB,**

**I just have one question...**

**You wanted to become L to surpass him, right? Was it Lawliet you wanted to become or the entity L? Like, if a new L had been appointed while you were still in the Wammy House, would you have dropped your apearance as Lawliet and start to look like the new L, or stayed looking like Lawliet? (You can edit out the name if you want, some see it as a spoiler, I just didn't know how to phrase the question without using names. It looked too confusing with so many L's.)**

**Thanks~**

Dear Nixie23,

1. I do not understand the question

2.?

**Sweet, BB!! I love you. In a non-creepy way. I almost named my cats after you and L, but my family thought it would be weird so I named them Sora and Riku...but the cat that was supposed to be you is adorable and trys to escape. :] You know, you're the reason I started eating jam. I absolutely detested it before even though I didn't try it, but now I like it...Anyway, here. -hands you jam-**

**Question time.**

**1. May I have a hug please? If not, I understand.**

**2. Have you ever made L...purr? (Sorry, that was my friend's question...)**

**3. Do you have any memories of your family or life before Wammy's? If so, would you mind sharing some with me? (Sorry again if that's been asked before, I'm too lazy to read through everything...x.x;)**

**4. Do you have an screen name for AIM? Cuz I have L's, if you want it...**

**So, yeah, that's about it. Keep being adorable :3**

**-Lawlipop1031**

Dear Lawlipop1031,

Thankyou for the jam. *smiles*

1. Yes *extends arms*

2. What?

3. Ah, yes, I shall get to that perhaps next chapter due to the overwhelming fan want for the answer.

4. Nope

**Beyond,**

**1. I'm not really sure what to say... most of these "Ask ..." fanfictions are no problem for me, but you really are an enigma... I'm curious about you.**

**2. While I admit that you should have paid more attention to Naomi Misora, I think she was incredibly stupid and slow. I solved every clue given in "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases" several pages before her. What are your thoughts on it? It must have been frustrating to have to practically spell everything out for her.**

**3. At the scene of the first murder, did you actually read the book super fast, or did you just pretend, already knowing the context.**

**4. What is your favorite word? Mine is Sesquipedalian.**

**5. What is your least favorite word? Mine is *shudders* Delete.**

**6. Did you ever meet your father? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. If you didn't meet him, do you think he might have been a Shinigami?**

**7. If you don't mind, could you tell me about your mother?**

**That's all. Thank you for you time,**

**EowynsPen**

**(PS: May I... have a hug? *reaches arms out tentatively and cautiously)**

Beyond, (CH14)

**1. You didn't add my questions from chapter 13 when you updated T.T now I'm sad... please add them in the next chapter?**

**2. I like strawberries...**

**3. All my questions were in my last review, so... please add them instead of this!**

**Bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

Dear EowynsPen,

1. …

2. Ah yes… She was quite stupid to say it plainly.

3. I had memorized it, but to someone like Misora… well…

4. Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis

5. Rubbish

6. Yes, he was in fact human.

7. She was very pretty, yes… She was about 5'7, and she loved sunflowers… she had me when she was seventeen… she had electric blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair… she always smelt nice… She often gave me candy and she made me cookies when I was sad *smiles in thought* and I remember when I was two she knit me the softest blanket… Her name began with the letter "A" if I recall…

8. Yes you may *hugs*

2. Beyond likes strawberries as well :)

**YAY! Beaches are so much fun!**

**I got my retainers. i didn't get to pick what color they were, but i got to pick two cases for them (one for home and one for school) and i got a black one and a white one. they're awesome!**

**1. did you enjoy your time at the beach?**

**2. may i have another hug?**

**3. Here's some jam! -gives you jam and smiles-**

**4. have you ever seen the show "Unsolved Mysteries"? I'm watching it right now and it's pretty interesting.**

**That's all for now**

Have a good day and a happy new year!

Dear Puddingcup,

1. Indeed I did *smiles* did you?

2. Of course *hugs happily*

3. Thankyou for the jam. Dearie

4. Not that I recall…

Thankyou! *Waves*

**I'd lick the floor if I was in your position. Just saying. **

**^_^**

**How have you been? **

**Questions today are: **

**1. What were you like as a child? **

**2. Did you ever write poetry? **

**3. Can you dance? (pardon me if it's been asked) **

**4. Can I come to the beach with you and Puddingcup too? **

**5. Happy New Year! (glomps) **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

*Smiles and hugs*

1. Curious, very curious.

2. Oh yes, I love writing.

3. So-so

4. Oh yes, when this chapter is over we shall all go (Beyond does not want to get caught behind again)

5. Thanks, you too *smiles*

**Hiya, Beyond Birthday. I was just wondering if you happened to have confessed to your crush yet. It's pretty obvious your dear Ichigo-chan likes you very much considering she's typing all of your answers for you. In case she's not reading the questions, just tell her to answer "hush up or die" and even if she is, you can always say I guessed wrong, but you know I'm right!**

**I really think you have an interesting and, frankly, adorable personality, so don't worry about girl troubles. No one could turn you down!**

**Please read up on FullMetal Alchemist. That's where I got my name, and I think you might like one of the characters very much...he reminds me of you, but he's not nearly as cute.**

**You have strawberry jam, strawberry syrup, strawberry shortcake, and even a strawberry crush! Let's see...I know!**

**Here's two Ichigo plushies, one from Bleach (the strawberry-blonde male) and one from Tokyo Mew Mew (the cat-like girl) with a side of a gallon of extra-sweet strawberry milk! **

**I won't ask for a hug, because I know you're probably tired of them. Instead, as a favor to me, would you please give one to Ichigo-sama? I'll bet it'll make her happy.**

Hasta la vista, baby!

Dear O'chibi-brat,

Oh, she's not typing the answers, I am, I just hacked her FF without her knowing… not a bright idea *sweatdrop*

Oh, Thankyou *smiles and hugs anyway*

Goodbye!

You're angery at me,aren't you?It's okay.I'll leave you alone bye, wish me luck.

Dear Animelover1002,

Wha? No!

**Hello, Beyond Birthday! Or do you prefer BB? Or B?**

**Wow, I'm amazed by how much jam you've received. Quite impressive... I'm adding some more to your stash, so here you go -gives Beyond 10 large jars of strawberry jam-**

**Okay then, on to my questions:**

**1. Are you aware that fans draw you looking like L, except with red eyes and covered with blood/jam? Do you and L even look EXACTLY alike?**

**2. Also, I saw somewhere that you SLEEP, unlike L. I've noticed that most fans draw you with dark bags under your eyes... What the heck?**

**3. Did you live in England when you became an orphan? Why did you reside at Wammy's House instead of a different orphange where they don't mold kids to become someone else?**

**4. What motivated you to create the most difficult case for L? Quite creative, I must say!**

**5. Is L related to you at all? (referencing to my first question)**

**6. What year were you born in? Seriously. I'm curious.**

**7. Did you ever confront L AFTER you were arrested?**

**8. If I were Naomi, I wouldn't have touched you right after you...umm... (cough, cough) burntyourself (cough, cough). Honestly, that was quite ignorant of her to do that--and with METAL! That must of hurt really bad.**

**9. Would you like a hug? I see that you are getting tired of hugs, so you don't have to hug me...**

**10. How do you act around girls? XD**

**11. If you were Kira, what would you do? (commiting suicide isn't an option in this case)**

**12. Instead of being psychotic and torturous, why couldn't you just shoot your victims? Or is that far less complex for L?**

**13. What was your childhood like?**

**14. How old were you when you became an orphan?**

**15. Which animal do YOU think you resemble? (in your calm state, that is)**

**I love you so much!**

**Rachel-Ray**

Dear Rachel-Ray,

1. No, we do not.

2. I surmise they are drawing makeup.

3. No, Germany. I am not German though.

4. Creating the most difficult case would have me surpass him so…

5. No

6. Somewhere in the 1900's *smiles*

7. He visited me once in jail.

8. Yes, it did… It gave me an infection…

9. Oh, yes *hugs gratefully*

10. Um…

11. I suppose the same thing has been doing up to this point…

12. Because I like to experiment *winks*

13. It was peaceful to say it in one word.

14. Young.

15. …?

Oh, yes, and you win, for not giving my spell-check a seizure. Thankyou, Rachel-Ray. *Smiles*

**(Fonz-esque and somewhat depressed way) Hey, B. how's it going?**

**Hope you're better than I am, because... Remember my question about how to survive "university stress"? Well... That bloody thing gave me a depression and now I'm taking medication! I had to give up a whole hard-working semester because I started to get "heart burns" due to the pressure! Can you believe it?! (Cries in frustration)**

***snivel*...sorry. Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you:**

**1. How did your beach trip go with Puddingcup? Where exactly did you go? If I'm allowed to know...**

**2. Do you enjoy comedy? Ever watched Monty Python? They're the best! It's been my second "medication" and it works...!**

**3. How's the pet rabbit? Did you name it?**

**4. And have you told her? You know... Her? (Shows a drawing of a strawberry) Got my point?**

**And that's it. Bye and have a nice day, handsome.**

**(Leaves in a dull way. But wait... what's behind B's back? It's a jar of strawberry jam!)**

Dear Zazie-Curie,

Cheer up! You could be dead! *winks* perhaps you should join puddingcup, wasabikitty, and I at the beach *smiles and offers hand*

1. It was quite funfun *smiles* We went to a beach…

2. Not as much as drama… I have seen Monty Python.

3. Oh yes, she's good… her name is "Adalia"

4. Beyond has tried, but felt as if he were to throw up every time he reaches her doorway…

The jam has appeared like magic!

**Dear BB,**

**Why do you like to kill people?**

**Can I have some strawberry jam?**

I love you!!(hugs and then quickly runs away)

Dear The Half moon umbreon,

I will say this once, and never again…

BEYOND IS NOT AN INSENSITIVE KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Runs out and slams door*

*Comes back in to grab all of the beach-goers*

*Runs back out*


	16. Page 16

**Dear Beyond,**

**1. If you had been able to join in the Kira battle as a third party besides L and Kira, would you? I'm sure it wouldn't have been difficult for you to discover who Kira was.**

**2. What do you think of the "next generation" of Wammy kids... you know, Mello, Matt, and Near?**

**3. Did you ever want to have kids?**

**4. What do you think L felt about catching you? Do you think he ever really blamed you or was angry at you?**

**5. I'd just like to say thank you for making your... for lack of a better word, victims, unconscious before experimenting, so that they felt no pain.**

**6. Have a basket of strawberries and one jar of refined strawberry jam.**

**7. Might I have another hug?**

**Thank you!**

**-EowynsPen**

Dear EowynsPen,

1. Nah, I don't care much for that subject.

2. Overly egotistical!

3. Oh, yes yes.

4. Beyond has no opinion for that… I suppose ask L?

5. Beyond likes to use the word "casualty"

6. Ah, Thankyou… beyond loves his strawberries *smiles*

7. Oh yes, quite certainly *hugs*

**This is random but I must say, I like your "Ask (blank)" column much more than L. Maybe because you admitted you wanted to kiss L, while he insisted on remaining in denial. **

**I have brought you a piece of cheese. Brie, to be exact. You can put it on french bread and eat it. It's squishy. **

**I actually went to the beach yesterday. The water was freezing. I swam until I couldn't feel most of my body and thought I was going to throw up and then got out. **

**You probably didn't want to know that, but oh well. **

**I wish you luck in telling Ichigo you like her. **

**And this time I only have one question: **

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN BALD. **

**Like, with a shaved head, or for medical reasons, or cutting your hair for lice or whatever. I think you would look very pretty bald. **

**Ciao, **

**--WK.**

Dear Wasabikitty10.

YES!!! VICTORY!!!!! I JUST MASTER PWN-AGED YOU L!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!

Oh! Beyond likes Brie cheese rather much *smiles daintily*

Ah… Interesting…

Thankyou *blushes*

No… Do you know who has though? Guess… If you guess correct, I'll tell you.

**yay! more beach parties! hehe, this is AWESOME! especially since the last few days have been extremely cold here!! sometime between Wednesday and Friday (I don't remember exactly when) it got to negative 1 Fahrenheit! It almost NEVER gets that cold here... i think the last time was twenty years ago... i wasn't even born!!**

**and yes, i did enjoy my time at the beach and i'm glad you did too!**

**Sorry if i asked this already, but if i have, i can't remember the answer... Have you ever watched Star Trek? I really like it :D especially Spock -blushes- He's awesome!**

**What do you think of Taylor Swift? I downloaded a bunch of her songs onto my iPod cuz my friend has her new CD and i really like them.**

**Ever watched the Narnia movies? My brother and i are watching Prince Caspian at the moment.**

**May i please have another hug?**

**Here's some more jam!! -hands you a crate of jam-**

I think that's it for now... I'll see you at the beach! -waves and runs off to the beach-

Dear puddingcup,

Oh, wow… May I ask what state you were in? Oh, yes I have watched Star Trek… although I do prefer Battlestar Galactica *big nerd apparently* Do I sense an adoration for Spock, puddingcup? Oh, the American country singer? So-so. Narnia… I don't recall.

Oh yes. *hugs friendly-ly*

Thanks for the jam!

**hello BB, have some jam 83 and may i have a hug?**

**1: is there anyway i could come see you one day?**

**2: recently my cat died and im very sad do you have a reccomend to help me get my mind in other things so i won't be sad? (weird question o well)**

**3: in wammy's house has anyone been able to own a pet? if not why?**

**4: im sorry these quetions are so long D:**

**5: do you think i can help you get out of prison/jail?**

**6: have you read the books called warriors?**

**7: whats your opinion if they made an anime and a movie about you?**

**8: what was the weirdest thing that has happened to you?**

**9: (final) may i write another letter to you sometime?**

**P.s. im new here so im not sure if im sopposed to submit it here XD**

Dear XxnekobeyondbirthdayxX,

Thankyou for the jam… *hugs suspiciously*

1. At this moment, I doubt it.

2. Just don't think about it.

3. Yes

4. No problem.

5. I am already out.

6. No

7. I suppose whatever.

8. Too many to count.

9. I don't see why not.

**Hehe, you're welcome. **

**-hugs- :]] Yay.**

**Anyway, questions...**

**1. Barack Obama is our president! How do you feel about that? **

**2. Poland Spring or Acadia?**

**3. Summer or winter? (or spring or fall)**

**4. If you could have any super power in the world, what would you want?**

**Lame questions, but whatever. Keep being awesome.**

Dear Lawlipop1031,

1. Oh yes, the United States has a new leader! Interesting!

2. Wha?

3. Winter, by a long shot.

4. Invisibility *laughs*

You too *smiles*

**Dear Beyond,**

**1) It's okay, I probably need some help myself for looking forward to hearing from you so much. ^_^**

**2) What am I hiding? Well, what would be the fun in telling you? It would ruin all the excitement. But I believe the very question itself made it quite obvious, don't you think?**

**3) I'm am a very avid fan of Jack Napier, Gotham's infamous Clown of Chaos. In fact, he is part of the reason I enjoy you and your character so much. What are your opinions on him and his killing methods? He is very creative as well, you know. More importantly, do you favor the TV and comic version of him, or the more "realistic" movie version?**

**Thank you, I love having the chance to talk to you! *grins and hugs back, grateful for distraction from awkward moment* I wish you luck with... whatever you're up to nowadays. You really do make my day!**

**-Outcast**

Dear OutcastToReality,

1. *Smiles* Beyond feels loved

2. No fair! *Pouts*

3. Never seen Batman…

*Waves off and hugs*

**Dear Beyond,**

**From what little I know about the Manga Murders, there was a body found with all the limbs (sans the head) cut off. The murderer left a note by the corpse that said something along the lines of "Kira has returned", or something like that. I just wanted to know your opinion about that.**

**Anyway... it's question time again!**

**1: I know that L is a practitioner of Capoeira. I practice Taekwondo. Do you practice a martial art?**

**2: I don't remember if this was asked already. What is your favorite book.**

**3: Favorite song?**

That oughta do it for now. Thanks a million!

Dear Twilighteyes93,

What? Did Mello actually write that? I need a trusted source to confirm… Puddingcup, Wasabikitty, Zazie, Animelover (Beach Pals)… Is that so?

1. No

2. Don't have one.

3. Don't have one now… what's yours? (Infact, why don't you all reply with the answer to this one?)

**Oh...I'm glad you still want to be my friend,I already lost a few in the past weeks...I'm being "selfish?"Then why did you try to kill yourself?People care about you too!**

**...**

**I'm sorry that was rude...You had your reasons as do if I am being selfish,what do you propose I do about it?I have asked many people;just take a look at my pretty much explains not many people care about me...I have my mom,my grandma,my two uncles and aunts,my 7 I have a few friends on here,you included,and my 5 friends out side this website.18 people,excluding the people on here.I don't care about my father's side of the family or him at all to be perfectly honest so they don't count.**

**I won't drift away...okay?And if you wish me to explain the whole situation like most people do,please let me know and I'll private message you my ?**

**I'm not going away yet,B-san.I bye.**

Dear Animelover1002,

*Beyond is moved by story*

**(Looks rather annoyed)... dude... do you know what time it was when you grabbed me and the others to the beach in the last post? It was 22.30, in Portugal! You took me to the beach when I was in my pyjamas! (Blushes embarrassed) Lucky for you, one of the other fellow beach-goers lent me a swimsuit; or you had to deal with a very angry Portuguese woman with a very big broomstick!**

**... (Suddenly grins happily) still, I thank you for your support and the fun I had on the beach. I felt much better... until I returned home and found out that my mom had called the cops over my sudden disappearance. Man, was she angry. --' No harm done, don't worry. You're off the hook. Thanks again, B. You're really good at cheering up people. Do that more often with us, your friends. *smiles somewhat shyly***

**To answer some of your last responses:**

**3. Adalia, huh? It's a pretty name. Does it have a special meaning?**

**4. ... Dang...! How about send her an audio tape/CD with your declaration of love and/or a love song? Email and chats don't work as they don't exactly show the real emotions of its writer. Not always, but still...**

**About my "magic trick" with the jam, it's not nothing special. When I'm sad or bored, I tend to become very sneaky. Go figure. (Disappears) (Hugs from behind) See? (Giggles) Hm... I scared you, didn't I? Sorry... Didn't mean to. : /**

**Anyway, I have one question that probably will be considered as spam or some sort and give me trouble:**

**1. Have you ever read my fic? What do you think? Be honest.**

**See ya, handsome! (Leaves whistling "Eric the half a bee" song) (A small note falls to B's feet. It reads: "Look behind you. Half dozen of jars of jam, babe. Love and kisses".)**

I apologize *sweat drop* from what I understand, it was about five thirty Florida time…

3. Oh, yes, it was my mother's name… I remember… it was on the back of a photo I found recently.

4. Beyond is too nervous… *blushes*

5. Oh, yes… I gave a review *smiles*

*Smiles, overjoyed*


	17. Page 17

**Dear Friends, **

Beyond Birthday is happy to say he has returned with new ideas! Could you believe his computer blew up, and it took him this long to get a new one? What are the odds? Anyway, Beyond Birthday proudly presents chapter 17!

**-grins- yes, you probably do sense that... i... eh i hate to use the word love so 'casually' but i love Spock more than L if that's possible... -blushes- he's so cool!! i started writing a fanfiction for Star Trek but it's really crappy so i'll never put it up here.**

**I live in Missouri... we just got snow last night :D normally i wouldn't like the cold, but we got a Snow Day for school which almost NEVER happens so i'm happy :D**

**Battlestar Galactica... I'll have to start watching that. I've heard good things :D**

**and i know what you mean about the whole *big nerd apparently* lol i'm the same way...**

**and i've probably asked you this before, but have ever seen Eagle Eye? i'm watching it right now and it's good :D i like shia lebouf!!**

**Do you like the band Skillet?**

**have you ever heard the song "Puppies" by J Bigga? it's kinda dirty but it makes me laugh XD**

**May i please have another hug?**

**here's some jam! -hands you strawberry jam and a seashell i picked up from our beach trip-**

**that's all for now!!**

**bye!**

Dear puddingcup,

1. I actually believe I have seen Eagle Eye. Quite the interesting movie it is.

2. I have never hear of that band… Are they good?

3. I have not

4. Why certainly! *hugs happily*

Thankyou!

**Dear Beyond,**

**1. They are egotistical, aren't they!**

**2. How many children do you want?**

**3. L says hello and wonders how you are.**

**4. What is your living condition like at the moment? RIght now, L is residing in my closet. I like to make fun of him for that... but then he looked in my underclothes drawer *sweatdrop* did you know he was such a pervert?**

**5. Thanks BB! Have some peaches! Sorry about no strawberries, but L already ate all of them...**

**Hugs!**

**-EowynsPen**

Dear EowynsPen,

1. Oh yes!

2. Beyond would very much like a son and daughter someday, but doubts his ability to be a good father…

3. Fine, Thankyou.

4. A house.

5. Oh, Thankyou, I enjoy peaches!

*hugs gleefully*

**hi beyond! l is a bit of a jerk and matt won't write back so i love you now! i will give you jam... if you kiss me. no kiss, no jam. now, questions.**

**1. do you like smooth criminal. not the sucky alien ant farm one, the original,cool, jacko one.**

**2. do you like grape jelly?**

**3. if naomi wanted to kiss you what would you do?**

**4. (not a question) you are now anti-L, the anti fairy. you get bat wings!**

5. what is your opinion on adolf hitler?

**6. would you breakdance if your life depended on it?**

**ok, love ya boo!**

**AMFG**

Dear animorphsfreakgirl,

Beyond cannot kiss a stranger! *pouts*

1. Well, it is interesting…

2. Not so much.

3. Misora-San would not like to kiss me, therefore, the question is irrelevant.

4. Oh, really?

5. He was an intelligent man, but he misused his power over people greatly.

6. Beyond cannot dance one bit…

*giggles*Are you alright?Cause I don't want to have to call 911.I REALLY don' when you have the time,I'd still like to hear your -bye,B-san.*hugs you*Thank you for being my friend.

Dear Animelover1002,

Beyond is quite alright. *snuggles*

**BB! n_n**

**i'm a biig fan of you!!**

**for you! -hands you a big jar of jam-**

**now,questions!**

**1-have you ever came to Brazil? is a beautiful place to visit!**

**2-you really should ask Ichigo out!she would love it for sure!**

3-may i have a big hug? Brazilians like me looves bigs hugs!

Dear Ninna-chan,

Thankyou for the jam!

1. No, not yet at least.

2. Eh…

3. Of course! *hugs*

**Dear Beyond,**

**Aw, fine! You got me, I can't stand keeping secrets from you when you pout. Yes, I do have the initials BB...sort of. My initials are H.B.B., and I DO live in L.A. (Wow, I just failed the internet safety test, didn't I?)**

**To answer the 'favorite song' question, I am in love with the songs Round Here by Counting Crows, Life Is Beautiful by Sixx:AM, Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against, and pretty much any Linkin Park or Three Days Grace song. But those are only the songs I enjoy at the moment, in a week or so I will cast them aside and find some other song to listen to obsessively...**

**O_O *tries to speak* You... You haven't see The Dark Knight...?! Well then what are we WAITING for?! *drags Beyond to nearest IMAX theater* Lucky for you, the movie has been secretly re-released at IMAX until mid-february! *pulls Beyond into seat next to her* Let the movie-watching begin! 8D**

Dear OutcastToReality,

1. You did, but I'm sure pedobear will steer clear of your door…

2. **munch munch munch**

**Aw. :] You're so sweet. Indeed, it is very interesting. Our first black president! Poland Spring and Acadia are water bottle..things. I like Poland Spring better... I love winter, too! I get aggravated easily in hot weather o.o;. Invisibility, huh? That's cool. I'd probably want that power too, or to be able to fly...but that's so unoriginal. -laughs nervously- By the way, I'm watching The Grudge right now. CREEPY MOVIE. Crazy asian ghosties...I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight. -frowns- Anyway...questions.**

**1) Do YOU like The Grudge?**

**2) Any tips on not having nightmares tonight?**

**3) Alright, enough of the pointless questions. Everyone has read Twilight. Have you? (That was kinda pointless too...) **

**4) Do you like reading books? I absolutely love to, which is weird, since I never used to like reading before. -shrug- **

**5) What's your favorite scary movie? I can't decide mine. I've seen so many. Which is also strange! Considering I get scared easily.**

**Alrighty, that's it. Here's some jam for being awesome. :3 -hands you jar of jam- Yeah, so, keep being magnificent.**

By the way, I'm determined to say an adjective every time at the end of my review/questions! I'll try to think of more worthy ones for someone as epic as you. Alright. NOW I'm done. :]

Dear Lawlipop1031,

1. Scary movies frighten me, to tell you the truth.

2. Just don't think about it.

3. Beyond tried to, but he couldn't. It was just so terrible!

4. Oh, yes. Beyond has many books at home with him.

5. Beyond cant stand to watch scary moves!

Thankyou for the jam!

**Beyond-kun,**

**I do not have time to look over your previous replies to others at this moment, so please forgive any repeated questions I might offer up. My name is not important, but if you wish to have something to call me, Kanki will suffice.**

**I realise that you talk about the death of the world, and your inability to see it, as well as how vexing this is... but... if you did have the ability to see the death of the world, would you really want to know it? I personally find that I would never be able to look. Such a knowledge would weigh more heavily than knowing the death of every sentinant being.**

**Now, if another being (for example, a cat, a sheep, etc.) has no numbers or name above it's head, do you think that it constitutes that said creature has no soul? After all, chairs have no numbers. Trees do not. Are they soulless, do you think? And what would the repercussions of lacking a soul be, in your opinion?**

**Regarding the subject of L… you don't hate him, I assume? But… do you love him? I doubt this highly. I feel that your obsession with him goes far beyond (no pun intended) such simple, base emotions as love and hate. But if you would please elaborate on this?**

**If you wish, you may have my eyes, though they are not in peak condition.**

**I can make jam for you, if you like, but mayhap you already have a favorite brand and would not care for my home-made kind?**

**Bless'd Be,**

Kanki

Dear Kanki,

1. I still think I would like to see it.

2. Oh, it is just because they are simply in adamant. Something that is in adamant will not have a soul.

3. Beyond cannot describe his feelings, really. He is no poet, nor psychiatrist.

4. Hehe Beyond will pass on your eye-offerings, and would be pleased to have someone make jam for him. *smiles*

**Hello Beyond-sama. It's me, AngelofSatire. XD**

**I had a few questions for you. **

**1) Do you tell me a few British insults please?**

**2) I um... Coul you let me go to the beach with all of you next time please? If yes, then can you teach me how to swim?**

**3) Recently, I lost my best friend and I'm being forced to move away from the house I spent most of my life in. Do you have any advice or words of wisdom for me please?**

**4) Would it insult you if despite all I've learned about you from this, that I go and write a fanfiction where you are psychotic and evil? So sorry...**

**5) Can we please be friends? -hopeful look-**

**6) Can you go to Disney world with me? I live in Florida but oddly enough, I've never been there.**

**Thanks. I didn't have a jar of jelly to give you so will be okay with small containers of strawberry jelly I stole from school?**

**I wuv you BB-kun.**

Dear AngelofSatire,

1. It is impolite to call a woman a bint. Chav and charva are impolite as well.

2. Oh, yes. That would be quite fun!

3. Well, Beyond has been in this type of situation many of times, and the most he can make out of it is to keep his head up.

4. Nah. Beyond is used to it now.

5. Oh, yes!

6. What is Disney world?

I would appreciate that.

**oh i has question for BB! 0v0**

**It says that when a person dies they don't come back, yet I'm a zombie. So, does that mean you're wrong?**

**(lol srry i jus feel like playing around w**

Dear Kait's Corpse,

What?

**hello BB!**

**sorry i haven't been on latly, i was grounded. but to make up for it, here's some...APPLE PIE! (and some jam if you don't like pie)**

**1) do you like doing homework? I don't and that's why I was grounded...**

**2) do you like Super Mario World (For the Super Nintendo)? I've been playing it all morning!**

**3) Do you like snow?**

**4) have you ever seen the Saw moives?**

**5) or House of Wax, The Devil's Rejects, or Any Rob Zombie Film? If so, what did you think?**

and...that's all I got... I asked about the movies cuase I own them, but I never watched them. (I'm a scardy pants!)

Dear ScreamingBloodyMurder,

It's alright. Beyond wasn't on lately either…

1. Oh, heavens no.

2. Video games are more Matt's thing. I've never really tried to play.

3. Yes. It's quite beautiful.

4. No! Beyond is afraid of them…

5. Another no…

**well first, Ill reply to your replies**

**1. yeah, i got rid of that psycho kidd. hes not nice. OH! im writing a story about you...well, its not about you..it just has you in it...but like in a totally alternate universe, i hope it doesnt offend you. Mello was being mean to you in it. :[**

**2. and thankyou, some people think its creepy that im staying with him, but hes here..i just know it.**

**3. woah! thats really tall, im like... short, could i have a piggy back ride? :D**

**4. :/ thats awefully light for your height...ive become worried about you as of this moment, i know your a veggitarian [high five] but you still need some mre weight on yourself kiddo.**

**5. ahaha, that makes sense, i prefer you alive anyways. mwah! just on the cheek sillysilly.**

**6. fair enough...you do not need t reveal your age. :] i was only making estimates and hypothesies. i spelt that wrong. i just know it.**

**7. :D if you really want you can. m..i can take a picture of it...yeah? I hope you like it. Ms. Hendries did. The people at my school said you were "hot"...though how they know your temperature is beyond me[no pun intended with the beyond thingyy].**

**8. well i always see pictured of you with stains...i rarly see otherwise. :/ so i assumed that they were real, i dunno.**

**9. yeah, my friends said i shouldnt either. but i just thought your methods were ingenious, though of course those people were going to die...so i suppose that you werent doing any harm, but i would be huh?**

**10. yay for not asking too many questions**

**11. yeah, i suppose i would want to kiss him too..hes very endearing. i respect your silence. :]**

**12. dude, awesome! though, why do you wear contacts? you must have a very lovely shade of red colored eyes, why hide it? :/**

**13. well thats good. I still think your names beautiful though. :D As is Ichigo ;p, her name suits you.**

**14. hmm...would you like to play a tennis game someday? I have to practice of course, sergery was not kind to my muscles.**

**15. bahahah, awesome, i knew youd have an accent! dont ask why i find that facinating.**

**16. hm..well, theyre still asking me if thats a self portrait, even though it says Beyond Birthday...theyre not smart clearly.**

**17. yes...ive found those habits t be quite comfortable. :] though, i cant say im fond of strawberry jam, i like blackberry. we should have a jam party!**

**18. yes, well...as i said before. your very sweet. you remind me of my best friend. we should be friends kay?**

**19. yay! friends! im gonna make you a bracellet kay? kay.**

**20. hmm.i suppose your not L, but werent you around when he was seventen? anything strike you as odd?**

**21. YES! *hugs back after recovering from glomp***

**NEWQUESTIONS**

**22. ohohohoh! i wanted to know, how did you do in school, i just got a 13/15 on this huge speech, im stoked...did you ever like speeches?**

**23. what did you always want to be when you grew up?**

**24. do you like Light and his ideals? or do you not really know him?**

**25. Athena says hi. Can she be your friend too?**

**26. Have you ever wanted to die your hair a wackyy color?**

**27. whats your favorite type of flower?**

**28. do you eat marshmellows? [i know some veggitarians that dont cause they have meat bi-products in them.]**

**29. lastly, have you ever been surfing? since you just went to the beach. :]**

**byebye-*hugs again and gives kiss again***

**have some jam**

love, Meeshell.

Dear a-devoted-life,

1. Oh, really? Fascinating.

3. Sorry… Beyond is quite weak…

6. Hypothesis is the correct spelling.

7. Oh! Beyond would love that!

12. Because it's very unnatural!

14. That would be quite fun.

17. Beyond will bring the strawberry!

18. Oh, that would be nice.

19. Oh?

20. Yes, actually.

22. No.

23. Before I was taken to the orphanage, a doctor… but I was very small then.

24. He is a creative thinker, but an overzealous man.

25. The more, the merrier.

26. Nope.

27. Gardenia

28. Yes! They are great in strawberry!

29. No…

Bye! Thankyou for the jam *hugs*

**ahh..its my second reviewing tday!**

**sorry...*bites lip.***

**30. just wanted to say " I need a trusted source to confirm… Puddingcup, Wasabikitty, Zazie, Animelover (Beach Pals)… Is that so?"...i wanna be included. can ? Am i worthy of being one of Beyonds best buds and beach pals?**

and 31. yeah, you should ask her..tell herr..i never thought the person i love would love me back, but he did, and he does, sure i told him when i was really mad, but still...tell her, i dont know anyone in their right mind that would turn you down. your amazing.

Dear a-devoted-life,

30. Yes, and yes. *smiles*

31. Beyond thinks this girl is better off without him. Perhaps he would be better off with one of the reviewers…

**Hi Beyond,**

Wild strawberries are the best kind, wouldn't you agree? *Grin*

Dear Nickole,

I suppose they are.

**Was L bald? **

**... **

**(bursts out laughing at the mental image) **

**What's your favorite type of hat? I really like bowler hats and hats like INDIANA JONES wears. I don't know why. And do you think INDIANA JONES is an unlucky person for getting into bad situations, or a lucky person for getting out alive? **

**YES you pwned L. PWNED HIM SO MUCHLY. **

**(hands jar of jyrup) **

**Jyrup is a mix of jam and syrup. I think it's good, although very sticky. **

**--WK**

Dear Wasabikitty10,

1. Quite a nice image that is.

2. Fedoras.

3. Lucky for getting out alive.

Thankyou for the jyrup!

**(a bit surprised about the Manga Murders question) You think I'm a reliable source...? (Scratches her cheek embarrassed) Well... For what I have "heard" from the net, because oddly enough no one ever talked about this on television or the newspapers, it happened in Belgium and like Twilighteyes93 said, a mangled body was found in the woods with a note saying - if not mistaken- "I am Kira" in misspelled Japanese. And here's the proof that even Mello wouldn't write this: the police has no idea what could have happened (...the hell?), no one came for the body or reported a missing person, and there's the hypothesis that it is all a prank from the local medicine students that used a corpse. Either way, I think is a very odd case and really disgusting; not only because he/she/they used "fiction" for the crime, but the fact if it IS a student prank, they "insulted" a dead body. I mean... come on!**

**(About Adalia's meaning) (moved) Babe... (Smiles faintly) **

**Oh, about the beach "time confusion", don't worry. We had fun together and that's what only matters. And thanks for the review! :D**

**...And now we have problem... I don't have questions! Agh! Been too busy studying for the exams. I'm still a bit depressed, but damnit! I'm gonna make my 2nd year even if it kills me! (Heart throb) Ai, ai...! (gasps) ...Anyway you asked about our favorite song. In my case, I have lots of them but at the moment I'm addicted to "Modern love" by David Bowie. Yeah it's an oldie, but it's really good. (Pauses) Send it to Ichigo! And don't be nervous! You can do it or my name isn't A- I mean ZazieCurie!**

**Here, have a piece of homemade chocolate/apricot cake. And jam, of course.**

Adeus, borracho!

Dear ZazieCurie,

1. Oh?

2. So, your name starts with an A?

**Hey BB. I will not ask for a hug because it must get tiring to give everyone a hug who wants one, so for now i will be content just taking to you. Oh... *hands gallon jar of jam* i found it at Sams.**

**1. What is one of your least favorite things. Mine is doorknobs.**

**2. If you had the money would you buy your own island? If so what would be on it?**

**3. Do you like Cheese?**

**Thank you for anwsering my strange questions and having to deal with the randomness that is me.**

**Cho**

NR

Dear Night of Red,

Thankyou!

1. Paper towels.

2. I suppose. A large estate.

3. Not really, although I have come to fancy the occasional Brie on crackers.

**Dear Beyond, **

**1. Is it ok if I hug you if I give you alot of strawberries goodies? L is being a jerk and won't give me a hug. *sob***

**2. Since you look like L do you ever consider the possiblity that you are related?**

**3. Do you like being hugged by other people or have any affection towards others?**

**4. You are cool my friend and better than L even though he's my favorite. **

Loves and Kisses to you!

Dear BlueRose-Phantom,

1. Why not?

2. Not at all. I am a few months younger than L, making it impossible for us to have the same mother. My father wasn't the kind of man to sleep around either.

3. I only really enjoy the hug of a close friend.

4. Oh?

**hello BB,i thank you for the response oh and about the last letter i was hyper so thats why it was kinda "off tune" you could say? anyway questions.**

**1: what did A look like?**

**2: how did you feel when misora found out you were the killer?**

**3: how much jam do you have with y'know everyone giving you jam?**

**4: as last time you said you were out of prison..did you break out? because in the book it said you had a life sentence to california prison (probabbly a stupid question but o well *shrugs*)**

**5: do you have any kids?**

**6: out of nowhere what is your opinion on some fans of yours making you erm preg? (i think its pretty dumb to tell you the truth..)**

**7: does having the shinigami eyes hurt your heads if there is alot of people around you?**

**oh and before i forget..*hands some jam* enjoy, and talk to you later**

Dear XxnekobeyondbirthdayxX,

1. A young person

2. Defeated, but Beyond knew she would.

3. Oh, loads.

4. Beyond admits to breaking out. Shhh…

5. Beyond does not have a wife, nor girlfriend, therefore beyond does not have any children.

6. Beyond is one-hundred-percent male! Therefore, he cannot carry a child!

7. Occasionally.

Thankyou for the jam.

**Lorrin: So..BB...you're famous..no..Let's face it, you're INFAMOUS! I like your style! Infact, I liked you enough to add you to L.O.L! You may not understand now, but I think you will in due time!**

**Okay, on with the questions!**

**1: Have you ever had sex, be it a man or woman? (Omit this if pervy questions arne't allowed.)**

**2: If yes to the above, were you in love with this person, was it just for fun or was it rape?**

**3: Off the pervy topic, when you were arrested, after going ot the hospital, did they put you in a psyche ward or just prison?**

**4: Is Rue Ryuzaki your real name, or just the disguise name you picked?**

**5: What if L came out of the closet to you?**

**6: What if after coming out to you, he wanted to be your lover, would you reject or accept him?**

**7: If you randomly saw L walking down the street in pimp cloths being followed by hooker's calling him 'Daddy', what would you think/do?**

**8: If L was your slave, what would you make him do?**

**9: If they asked you to be in the cast of the movie Saw, would you do it? Not as a victim, but as a murderer.**

**10: Last one, which would you rather have? Life time supply of Jam...or L chained to your bed?**

Bolmung:...oh my..sorry about that B...I'm afraid my inner fangirl got loose on me... Will a hug make it all better?

Dear The Bonkura clan,

1. Beyond is proud to say he still has his virginity.

2. …

3. Prison, but Beyond had to talk to a shrink regularly.

4. Rue Ryuzaki is an alias.

5. Well, that would be quite awkward.

6. Beyond would reject him because Beyond needs to keep his dignity.

7. How queer…

8. L-San would not be my slave, making the question irrelevant.

9. No. Beyond thinks that would draw attention.

10. The jam.

*no comment*

**YAY! Beyond! I mean...Hi Beyond-sama :) I would like to interro- ask you some questions XP**

**1. You're so smart! Sorry, I know that wasn't a question, but I just had to say it.**

**2. Jam? -points to mountain of jam jars- I had to buy them...I'm nearly broke now XP But I'll do whatever Beyond-sama wants me to ;)**

**3. What are your thoughts on Kira?**

**4. Sorry if this has been asked before, but were you good friends with A?**

**5. Ano...why are you not dead? -cowers-**

**6. Do you have any idea how you got the Shinigami eyes?**

**7. And despite the unoriginality, can I have a hug? Pwese? -puppy eyes-**

Dear Crimson Cupcake,

1. Thankyou?

2. Oh, Thankyou.

3. An intelligent, but careless man.

4. Yes.

5. Because Beyond's time is not up.

6. No.

7. I suppose you may. *hugs reluctantly*

**Dear BB,I as Venus wish to ask you a question,that is if it pleases the great murderer?**

**Question 1:Would you like to join me in taking over the world?**

**Question 2:Have you ever stayed up plotting against your housemates?**

**Question 3:Whats your favorite kind of jam? Mines blackberry.**

**Until we meet again,**

Venus

Dear Temptress Venus,

1. No. Sorry.

2. No.

3. Strawberry.

**Hello Beyond-sama,**

**Like everybody else I have some questions.**

**1. Do you like answering all of these questions?**

**2. Why would you chose fire to try and kill yourself? That seems like a fairly painful way to die and of course slow. I, personally, am terrified of fire.**

**3. Did you ever figure out L's true name?**

**4. Does the name Backup bother you?**

**5. If you had a choice to get rid of the Shinigami eyes would you do it?**

**6. If you could have saved A would you have tried?**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. I give you all the luck in the world with your crush. Have some jam. Oh yeah, I really think your ingenius, I mean how many people could think of a murder that complex? **

**With Love,**

LightmeetsDark

Dear LightmeetsDark,

1. To some extent.

2. It was something different.

3. Yes.

4. Yes.

5. No.

6. Yes.

Thankyou for the jam!

Okie i just registered just 'cause i wanted to post this XD:

**1. What do you think of this poem.I originally thought of it as a riddle. **

**My beloved hometown, the sweetfish river running through who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream and seek the key.**

**If you follow the river downstream, you will find a village.**

**In the village, look for the shore the two will tell you of.**

**There sleeps the key to the Golden Land.**

**He who lays hand upon the key shall travel under the rules below.**

**At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key.**

**At the second twilight, the surviving shall tear apart the two who are close.**

**At the third twilight, the surviving shall praise my honorable name on high.**

**At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill.**

**At the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill.**

**At the sixth twilight, gouge the stomach and kill.**

**At the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill.**

**At the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill.**

**At the ninth twilight, the Witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive.**

**At the tenth twilight, the journey shall end and you should reach the village of gold.**

**The Witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures.**

**One shall be, all the gold from the Golden Land.**

**One shall be, the resurrection of the souls of all the dead.**

**One shall be, even the resurrection of the lost love.**

**One shall be, to put the Witch to sleep for all time.**

**2. Let's say...You stumbled onto a witch can make a contract with you and give you anything you you refused then ignore this part (Or just keep reading).She makes the contract with you and tells you that once the contract expires she will come and collect take EVERYTHING from you...And i do mean 'll kill your crush and those who are dear to you most...However she will lose this right IF you solve the "riddle" above ^^...So now what?**

**3. Er...Let's see...a question nobody has asked...Um...Eh...**

**~Many Many Minutes Later~**

**...AHA!...Nevermind...OH!OH! I GOT IT!...What if you were suddenly sucked inside the world of the MOST KNOWN GAME...Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas XD(. I really need to think of better questions)**

**4.I dunno about you but for some reason reading about all the jam is making my stomach uneasy 0.o...HOW CAN YOU EAT ALL OF THAT JAM!?!??!?!**

**5. ....Got L? **

**Er...I can't think of anything else so imma end it here...**

Oh and i almost forgot!...Do you wish to obtain Jam?*Holds a Shiny golden decored jar of Strawberry Jam*Anyways...Adios Amigo!

Dear MewNamine,

1. It's kinda disturbing…

2. Oh, I do say, you're good. But Beyond will not ask this witch for anything..

3. Things in here just keep getting curiouser and curiouser…

4. Honestly, Beyond has no idea.

*grabs jam*

**why do u kill people with such freakish names**

Dear Invader Black,

Why do you ask pointless questions?

**Dear Beyond Birthday-sama,**

**YOU R SO FREAKIN AWESOME!(hands 50 jars of jam and 3 difrent types of knives)anyways~**

**1why did u leave wammyz house?**

**2I am actualy part cat nya~do lyk dogs 2?**

**3do u hate misa amane?**

**4would u eva kill L Lawliet?**

**5y do people say u r insane?**

**6will u be my kami?o.O**

**luv ya! byes!**

**-Matt**

**ps my e-mail is if u will b my kami**

Dear Matt,

Ah, Thankyou.

1. Beyond left Wammy's house because he was once young and foolish.

2. What?

3. I do not know her well.

4. No

5. Beyond does not know.

6. Your _what?_

**I don't have an account on , *looks down shyly* but I decided I wanted to ask you some questions. Oh btw my friend Laura wanted to ask you some questions to, but she dosent like you because she thinks you're just crazy(I don't think so) so they're kind of insults but questions. *gives you some jam* Sorry that she is rude but I promised her I would ask you.**

**Me-1. Do you think that one day you'll surpass L?**

**2. Did they release you from prison or did you escape?**

**3. Do you know what they do to guys like you in prison?!**

**Laura-**

**~ once again my friend said this not me~**

**1. Did you write a poem about your victems?**

**2. Would "Twilight" be better if Edward ate Bella? (XD)**

**3. Are you Jhonny Depp in disguise? Because you look like him... ugly. **

**4. Do you have L's phone number?**

**5. Did you lose your first game of "Sorry"? Because you seem like a sore loser. **

**6. when you got arrested did they put you in suicide counsoling**

**-ChibiAmanda**

Dear ~ChibiAmanda~,

Thankyou.

1. Beyond feels that he has surpassed L already.

2. Beyond escaped.

3. Yes.

1. No…

2. Most likely.

3. No.

4. Yes.

5. Beyond was never one to play children's board games.

6. Sort of.

**B i need you to anser one thing for me.**

**Naomi Misora what is she to you?**

**Do you think she cared for you?**

**i know you have been asked this before but it's really bothering me.**

during the kira investigation Ray Penber told her to stay out of the kira case and she jut quietly agreed with him the naomi misora i knew would have argued her point or just started to investigate b herself but she changed from the time when she was working on the L.A BB Murder Investigation to The Kira Case. i want to know what happened and i think that theres only one person who can anser this and that is B

Dear Zero Sense of Justice,

1. Nothing.

2. No

3. That is Misora-San's personal buisiness.

**wow, this is cool. ok i have to go fangirl for a moment(SQUE, I LOVE YOU BB YOU ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME)sorry about that.**

**1. you are cuter than a kitten.**

**2. um...I-I know everyone does this but um..may i have a hug too?**

**3. what would you do if L suddenly asked you out on a date?(sorry I am a yaoi fangirl)**

**4. what would you do if you had a million dollars?**

**You should YouTube the song "superstar" it's funny.**

**oh um one more question and you don't have to if you don't want to but..um..may i have a friendly kiss on the cheek?-blushes-OwO**

**here is a gallon(sp?) of strawberry jam.-hands jam, bows deeply than leaves.-**

Dear Zetsu's rose,

1. Oh?

2. I suppose you may. *hugs reluctantly*

3. Beyond would assume that it was not L-San who asked him.

4. Save it.

Beyond cannot kiss a stranger…

Thankyou.

**Hye there, BB! First of all, I only know about you from Google(as i've yet to read Another note) but you're one of my favorite people!!**

**I have a couple questions if you feel like answering them?**

**1. What do you think of all the YAOI fics of you and L? =3**

**And 2. Do you prefer Smuckers or some off brand of Strawberry Jam?**

**_Peace and a jar of Strawberry Jam for you. =D**

Dear Donatellolover,

1. I don't.

2. A nameless brand.

Thankyou.

**Hello!**

**First, I would like to say that I really appreciate that you take the time to answer the questions of your fans. I think you are an intelligent and fascinating person, and that is most probably one of the reasons why so many people like you. After all, the fans don't know if you are actually attractive (they probably suppose so, though). Do you consider yourself good-looking?**

**You said in one of your answers to someone else that you like Emilie Autumn's music. I do too, my favourite song is Liar. What is yours?**

**What places have you been to besides England, Germany and California?**

**Can you give me a (brief) description of what your crush looks like? I want to draw the two of you if you don't mind.**

**Did you know there is an entry of you in the Urban Dictionary? It is somewhat hilarious. **

**Aside from Akazukin ChaCha, do you like other animes of the Magical Girl variety?**

**What do you think of Mello? I think he is somewhat similar to you. For example, you both want to prove things to yourselves (please don't be offended). Did you know he has written a book about the L.A.B.B. Case?**

**Do you enjoy writing?**

**Do you have any supernatural or ESP abilities other than the shinigami eyes?**

**I'm sorry if I repeated some questions, they are a bit hard to keep track of. Since everyone does this (and since I am a tactile person), may I have a hug?**

**I also got you a several-gallon jar of strawberry jam. They sell that kind at Harrods in London.**

Have a nice day!

Dear Albino Magpie,

1. No.

2. Gothic Lolita.

3. France, Estonia, and Denmark.

4. Like an average Japanese woman, she has somewhat wavy hair. That would be nice *smiles*

5. Oh? "A sexy man who is after L in Another Note: LABB Murder Case. More commonly referred to as BB. He looks exactly like L. He is not a cannibal as most people thnk, but he is insane.

_person 1: "what are u doing?" _

_person2: "I am a corpse. i cannot answer because i am dead." _

_person 1: "stop trying to be Beyond Birthday.""_ How awkward.

6. Not really…

7. He's a smart boy, but he thinks to highly of himself…

8. No

9. Yes *hugs happily*

Thankyou for the jam!

**Hey thar, BB.**

**On with the questions. **

**1. Do you, like, um, like me? *sarcasm***

**2. Have you ever seen L naked?**

**3. During your stay at Whammy's, did you ever have a day in which you didn't study or work at all? Did you ever have a day where you didn't think of surpassing L?**

**5. Have you ever had a pet? **

**6. D'you like kids?**

**7. What'd you think of someone writing you as an undead zombie (a sexy one, ofcourse)?**

**8. Ever gotten drunk?**

**9. Are you a necrophiliac?**

**10. D'you admire someone besides L?**

**11. D'you ever eat food besides strawberry jam? 'Cause that's all you're ever seen eating... **

Mmkay, I'm done. Come along with me, now. *tugs on the blanket that somehow mysteriously bound itself around BB's wrists*

Dear SayoKathy,

1. Beyond does not know you.

2. Only on two occasions.

3. Yes, and yes.

4. Did you realize you skipped number four?

5. Yes. **ZazieCurie **recently gave me a pet rabbit.

6. Yes

7. A bit strange…

8. Yes, many times.

9. Most certainly not.

10. Yes. My mother.

11. Yes.

Beyond cannot leave. Sorry.

**Dang, I thought of one more.**

**12. Would you LIKE to see L naked?**

**:-D**

Dear SayoKathy,

12. Never again.

r u still taking Q's if so can you take some of mine? luv tat you are doing/did this!

Dear XionBirthday,

Beyond will take questions until **chapter 20**. From there, he will open a new line of communication with everyone.

**Heyheyz! I'm new here lol I just signed up! ^^ I have questions (durz) for you :P Please forgive me if they were asked already, I don't have a memory of Lawliet-San's D:**

**1: My Friend asked: how many pancakes does it take to shingle a doghouse? (I personally think it's a riddle..)**

**2:Do you like strawberry pancakes?**

**3:Favorite Plant? (Personally mine is an Aloe Vera :) )**

**4:Blue or Black?**

**5:Vanilla or Chocolate?**

**6: Which one of the Whammy Boys is your favorite (Besides L ) ?**

**7: Can I be your friend? I enjoy making new friends. :)**

**Riddle: How many Mathew's (My brother) does it take to find a Quarter in a corner of a round room? (My friend made it up)**

-ZeloJello :)

Dear ZeloJello,

1. It depends on the size of the doghouse.

2. Yes.

3. Cactus.

4. Blue.

5. Vanilla.

6. Near-Chan.

7. I suppose.

8. One?

**B! *dragon glomp, whilst trying to avoid squishing the frail human***

**XD sorry, had to. heres some jam to prove how sorry i am *gives B some jam***

**alright, later in this service, you had told a riddle of sorts, yet i disagree with the answer.**

**-if the prisoner was sentenced to death, and he deduced that they could not kill him for he could figure out what day he would be killed on, all his deductions would be wrong with each passing day. what i mean is, is he deduced that is he was still alive on Thursday and worked back, that would obvious lead him to assume he was not going to die. however, if he waited each day, and said " i am still alive, so i can be killed today, or tomorrow or the next days. for example, if it was Tuesday, and he was still alive, he could wither be killed later that day or on the next three days. **

**thus, giving him a somewhat prediction of when he will die.**

**but if he is still alive at the end of Wednesday, he deduces he will die either Thursday or Friday. **

**wait, now i'm just confusing myself. answer explanation plz!**

**never mind -_- i should have known better than to try to outsmart a human whom is smarter than me. **

**but, dear Beyond, i will not have my skillz be laughed at, so i have a riddle for you:**

**-you had said that you wanted to try to avenge A by beating L without dying, correct? **

**before your plan to be able to work, you had to die in the end, rendering your plan a failure because you had died, but at the same time it would a a complete success because L might not have ever figured it out. **

**so i ask you, if Misora had NOT figured your plan out and saved you from becoming BBQ Beyond, would your plan have succeeded or failed?**

**and just in case your smart ass mind figures that one out:**

**-a woman walking down a dark ally is jumped by a man, holding a bat and a knife, who wishes to kill her. he askes he to make one statement, and if it is true, he shall stab her to death. if it is wrong, he shall beat her to death. How can the girl escape unscathed with just one statement?**

**alright, i'm done with the puzzles, my brain hurts.**

***gives Jam* time for me to (finally!) ask you some questions!**

**1 after Misora "accident;y" stepped on you, did you feel the urge to try to kill her?**

**2 even though she ruined your plan, were you event he tiniest bit grateful to her for saving your life?**

**3 would you try to kill me if i wrote a story about a copycat of you murders and turned it into a BBXMisora glob of mush?**

**4 Do you have any tattoos :P**

**5 did you purposely disgust Misora by eating jam off your fingers? **

**6 how much jam do you intake a day?!**

**7 *opens wings slightly* can i take you for a ride?**

**8 as you said before, Beyond Birthday is your birthgiven name, but how did your mother know you had the eyes (i'm not spelling out that impossible to spell word XD)?**

**9 and though i hate to get technical and risk hurt your feelings, but would the doctors that put you back together again after you burned yourself have to amputate your fingers? there is a CSI episode where a woman sets off a wild fire and the doctors hav to get rid of her fingers and toes...DX those parts were not pretty.**

**i fell for you, B *gives B a friendly hug***

**10 what color are your eyes? every other fanartist draws you with red eyes and thats...just so...demonic. i'm asking because i want to draw more than a few works of you ^^. **

**11 Will you form a pact with me?! (a pact is what a human and a beat trade souls and become eternally bound. the human has to pay a price but the strength that comes from the bond easily overrides that price)we would have a really good team, since we both like red things...**

**12 are you disturbed that not only do you have hundreds of wild fangirls but a few wild fan dragons as well? (myself included ^^;)**

**13 will you teach me how to sit like you and L? i keep trying and failing...**

**14 what do you recommend to get the stand of strawberry jam off your fingers (i blame you, even though i don't have to try out everything my fav characters do XD)**

**15 i know you already said you would never try to kill any one who was not destined to die that day, what what do you think would happen if you did and they did die?**

**16 did you ever think that you killed your victims on the day they were supposed to die because you were 1) destined to kill them and 2) they were destined to die by your hand...or knife...or rope...or whatever you used to kill them?**

**17 whats your birthday so i can send you jam every year ^^?**

**LAST QUESTION: (since i kept adding as i went through the others responses...) Do you know L''s Name ^^. i do! but thats only because i cheated and looked it up on the internet before i even started the series...**

**^^ love ya, Beyond!**

**-Vox Vocis Cruora**

**(btw, sorry if this is way too long, you can cut some of it out if you want. i have a tendency...to rant...)**

Dear UnmercyfulDeath,

Thankyou for the jam.

1. Surprisingly, Beyond is confused as well.

2. No.

3. Perhaps.

4. No.

5. No, but I had a feeling the very notion would disgust her.

6. A lot.

7. What? No!

8. She did not.

9. Oh, Beyond still has all twenty digits!

10. Sadly, they are red.

11. I am sorry to say I will decline that offer.

12. Dragons?

13. That may be because you are an alleged dragon.

14. Soap and water.

15. They would not.

16. Yes.

17. Beyond cannot reveal that.

18. Yes.


End file.
